Vampiress-Twilight Riddle
by ThePQ4
Summary: This is the first of my little Snape-Lovah series...Lol. This used to be posted under my old pen name: Lanceslil5050
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: Yea, yea, yea. I always said that this fic would NEVER reach the horrid depths of ff.net...Of course, I also said that about, oh so many storys of mine...of course some of those have been taken down..

OK, yea this is my "first" Harry Potter fic. I main my attention mainly on *NSYNC. Yea yea yea...NSYNC & Harry Potter don't mesh well between the sparing writers...But I'm a fan of both...can't help it...I'm a fanatic for both... :o) 

  
I don't own the Harry POtter charecters, only my own charecters from my twisted mind... :o) (meaning: Draku, Twilight, and Samma...I think thats it? OK, well anyone else too.). I also own the twisted actions of some of the teachers...hehehehe...(Hey Micky, your so fine, your so fi- Sorry). Annnyway, enjoy the twisted tale...Oh, and umm..this is kinda from the MIDDLE of the story...I desided that the beginning is a bit to childish. not that this part isn't. A bit of "explict" information, and then I'm thinkin' of a little slash :o) Hehehehe...

Chapter one: 

"Twilight..." Samma hissed, looking up at her twin.

"In the flesh..." Twilight said tilting her head, her black eyes shinning wickedly.

Samma gulped, and turned to Sebrina, "This is-"

"I know who it is! Hey Twi." Sebrina waved at her, "We met on the train last night."

"Hey." Twi raised her hand at her.

"What house are you in?"

"Slytherin...thank god..." Twilight rolled her eyes.

"I'm in Ravenclaw." Sebrina said brightly.

"Oh. Slytherin is better." Twilight shrugged, and sat down next to her, "The head of the house is cute...for a what? Forty year old?" 

"Snape is NOT cute!" Samma was discusted.

"That's what you think..." Twilight sighed, and waved her away.

"Why are you Twilight?" Samma asked.

"Didn't Black tell you?" 

"No."

"I was transfured. Dad didn't want me under all those idiots at Durmstrang, so he got me transfured over here. Dear 'ol Tom Riddle..." Twilight sighed, "Damn fathers..." She snapped her fingers, so she was suddenly wearing American muggle clothing.

"Oh! Where did you get that shirt? I want that shirt!" Sebrina began flipping over the clothes.

"My old boyfriend. Sent it to me before we broke up." She rolled her eyes.

"Do you have a boyfriend now?" Seb asked.

"Naw..." She shook her head, "I'm keepin' single."

_

"What are the stages of a vampire bite?" Derek Draku stood infront of his D.A.D.A class, looking out over them.

Twilight's hand rose, as she rolled her eyes, "If it doesn't kill you first, then you just become a vampire...whats the point in this unit?"

"That is the correct answer." Draku looked at her, "How do you know that?"

"How do you think?" Twilight asked, her eyes bright black again, glinting pearly white fangs.

Samma's stomach dropped as Twilight smiled at him evilly. It was hell have a double D.A.D.A. class with an evil twin there every moment, and not to mention the fact that your boyfriend taught the class!

"I can't belive your so open about that..." She heard Sebrina whisper to Twilight, "I'd die if I was vampire and people knew about it!"

"What is one of the things that can kill a vampire?" Draku was getting back on track with the class.

Twilight raised her hand again, "Nothing...Trust me..."

_

"So, your sister is a vampire?" Derek asked, putting his arm over Samma's shoulder, as she nodded at him, "How?"

"She got bit when we where babys." Samma shivered, "She still has the scars. She likes showing them to anyone whose interested."

"Well I'm interested."

"Derek, please?"

"What? I'm just saying, I've never had a student who was a vampire before...I mean it's like we can't even sleep at ni-" Samma cut him off.

"She doesn't bite." She was standing up for her worst enemy.

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin common room, Twilight was polishing off her Sky Blue (A/N: this is also one of my twisted Idea's. No Firebolt's. Those are out dated! lol), which her father had gotten her for Christmas. 

Although he had gotten each of his children broom's for the holiday, he'd spent the most on her's. Naturally a follower, she was Lord Voldemort's favorite child (A/N: Yes, Volde-moldy having children is out-dated too...) out of his three, and usually paid more attention to her.

Her black eyes glittered dangerously as the chamber door opened, and the hush filled the room as Snape stepped into the room.

"Miss Ravencaw..." He motioned to her.

"Riddle..." She corrected him, wincing at the use of her mother's last name, which she had been burrened with for the last 15 years of her life.

"Miss Riddle then." Snape was not in the mood for playing games.

Twilight snapped her fingers, and the Sky Blue was vanished, and she followed him out of the room, taking a dagger out of her shelth (a/n: also out-dated :o) and juggling it back and forth between her hands, then taking out the other three on her belt.

"Stop that..." Snape told her, pushing open the door of his office, 

The daggers fell the floor with a clatter, and Twilight's hands where bloody, where the dagger's had scrapped her palms.

She snapped her fingers, then began licking the blood off her hands. If she couldn't have human blood, closest thing to it...

"Dumbledor is aware that your a vampire, correct?" Snape asked, leaning on her desk.

"Of course..." Her hand's began to heal.

"How is it that your able to with-stand sunlight?"

"Old myth..." She rolled her eyes.

"Blood?"

"Animal..."

"Isn't killing a sport?"

"For some I guess...I'm not that blood-thirsty I guess...I mean, I can go days apon days with out it..."

__

Twilight smiled at Snape, as he made his way back up to the front of the class room, sliding the note he had just dropped on the table under her arm, and waited for everyone's attention to waver back up front.

The time came a few moment's later, and she scanned her eyes over the note quickly, "_See me After class_". 

Next to her, Sebrina was writing feriously, and she slid over a peice of parchement:

__

What do you think he want's? Sorry couldn't help myself. :o)

I don't know what he want's...

I think he like's you Twi!

You think so?"

Well...he is kinda cute...for an old guy...

Nasty girl! Just kidding. Do you really think he likes me?"

Yea! I mean seriously! First last night, now the note?? Ooooh...TWILIGHT HAS A BOYFRIEND!

Shut-daaaap!

"Class dismissed..." they heard Snape clear his throut.

Twilight waited untill the classroom was deserted, then spoke up, "You wanted to see me Professer?"

"Ah...yes..." Snape clasp his hands in front of him, "Twilight, there is no wa-"

"You like me?"

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Something like that..."

"Well do you 'like' me, or do you _like_ me?" Twilight asked.

Snape thought about that before he replyed, then pulled her up close to him, "I don't know..." Twilight found his lips touching her own, with a smooth luxirous (whatever!) feeling.

It was just at that moment that Harry desided to walk in, just a lowly fifth year, comming to serve a dention...

His mind retraced steps as he watched Snape, and the new girl, in the 6th year, in Slytherin, "mush faces" as some of the kid's said. He cleared his throut, and clasped his hands behind him.

"Potter..." Snape snarled, "What do you want?"

"My dention...You told me to direct-"

"Well, damn your detention! Can't you see I'm-"

Twilight smiled, "It's all right...I'll come back later." She turned around, and patted Harry on the head before walking down the hall.

_

Later that evening, Twilight sat in the prefect's bathroom, surrounded by mulit-colored bubbles, that filled the intire "tub". 

Behind her the door opened, and Draco Malfoy allowed himself in before noticing her in the tub, and began backing out.

Although a year apart school wise, they happened to be the exact same age. She called him back over, and he slowly walked over.

"Hi." She whispered, her fang's glinting.

"Hello." He replied, a twindge in his stomach, "Your that vampire, arn't you?"

"The fang's bother you?" Twi asked, "I can retract them..."

"You don't have to..." Draco shook his head.

"Care to join me?" Twilight motioned around her.

"Sure." He nodded.

"Want me to close my eyes?" She asked, smiling at him, teasing.

"If you would..."

She smiled, closing her eyes, and secning him undress there infront of her, before he got down in the water with her.

"You can open your eyes..."

Twilight's eyes flickered open, "Do I scare you?"

"A little bit." he confessed.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't know. I just feel odd when your around me."

"Where?" She asked, getting seductive as she stood up infront of him, getting closer to him. "Here?" She touched his stomach.

"No." he shook his head.

"Here?" She toched his chest.

"No..." he shook his head, work up enough corage to bring her hand down to his 'lower region's', "There."

"Do I...turn you on?" She asked, licking her lips, closing the space between them to a minimum.

"Yes." He answerd truthfully.

"Are you...you know...in the mood?" 

"I heard your sort of in Snape's 'playing feild' right now."

"Uh huh...what you gonna do about it?"

"I shouldn't be here..."

"Why? Snape's not gonna hurt you..." Her hands ran along his shaft, and out around his hips, "No one would ever need know..."

"All right..." he moaned, his mouth brushing on top of her's so lightly they weren't sure it had acctually happened, then gradually deepening the kisses.

Behind them, there was the sound of a clearing throut, and Twilight's eyes flickered open, to see Snape standing in the door way, his arm's crossed, looking at them.

"I gotta go." She whispered to Draco, and hoisted herself out of the water, clothes appering as she lifted herself out.

"Shoulders, and legs..." Snape anilized.

She snapped her fingers, and the clothes was replaced by a tee-shirt, and low riding jeans.

"Stomach..." 

"Fine..." She snapped her fingers again, and the muggle clothes was replaced with Hogwart's robes.

"Better...Malfoy, I expect you in my office in the morning." 

"Yes Professer..." Draco whispered.

Meanwhile, across the school, Harry Potter sat in Professer Draku's office, correcting papers, while Draku, and Samma where talking.

"So what's up with Snape, and Twi?" Draku asked.

"I don't know. And thats not right." She pointed out a mistake on a paper.

"I knew that..." he shrugged, then smiled at her.

"Sure. Whatever." She rolled her eyes, "I'm-a go to sleep now." She kissed his cheek, and got up to leave.

A few moment's later, Snape and Twilight walked into the room.

"Draku?"

"Yes?"

"Have anymore room for a deliquent?"

"I suppose I do..." He lokoed at a large pile of papers waiting to be corrected.

"I'll be back to get her later." He turned on his heel, and left the room. 

Draku handed her a pile of papers, "Have fun kid's. I'll be back in a few..." 

He left the room, heading the way that Samma had gone a few minutes earlier.

Twi sighed, and looked at her pile, "Cerro..." The papers flashed for a moment, then appered again, corrected.

"Show off..." Harry muttered, dotfully correcting his own pile.

"Cerro." Harry's pile did the same.

He glared at her, "Thank's..."

"Whatever." She shrugged, and took out a map of Hogwarts. Sort of a version of "The Murader's Map", and blew over it softly.

Samma, and Draku where holed up in a deserted class room, Draco was still in the Prefect's bathroom, Snape was pacing in his office, and then She, and Harry sat in the D.A.D.A room.

Fitch, and Mrs. Norris where in his office, and Professer Dumbledor was patroling near his office, but one name in particular caught her attention...Viktor Krum was just inside Hogwart's ground's, with Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter Two

Authors note: I don't own any of the charecters but Twi, Draku, and Samma...everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling...or who ever...Oh, and about that Slash stuff I mentioned before, I kinda lost intrest in it...but you never know, the thought may come to to me again, some time :o)

Oh, and could someone please tell me who the Slytherin Quidditch Captian is??? It'll come in handy...

Chapter 2

Twilight laughed, and blew softly over the little dots where where Viktor, and Hermione, and suddenly the image rose out from the paper, and hovered above it.

"Viktor! Whatever are you doing here?" Hermione asked, wrapping her arm's around his neck.

(A/N: I'm not gonna type in an accent. Sorry) "I couldn't wait to see you!" He said, hugging her tightly.

"I thought we desided to-"

"Oh I know...but still..." Viktor shrugged.

"All right...come up to the-" Hermione stopped in mid sentance, "Viktor...is someone watching us?"

"No..." Viktor looked at her oddly.

"Oh..." She shrugged, "I have the oddest feeling..." 

Twilight blew across the back of Hermione's neck, startiling her.

"What was that?" She jumped around.

"Maybe we better get you inside..." Viktor put his arm around her shoulder.

"What are are you doing?" Harry whispered in Twilight's ear, watching as she reached through the picture,and sqeezed on the back of Viktor's neck, right on a pressur point.

He let out a girlish scream, and did a double take, whipping around, and staring around, but seeing nothing.

Meanwhile, Twilight was laughing so hard, she fell out of her seat. Between giggles, she managed to mutter a: "What's done is done.", and the image vanished off, and she got up off the floor in time to pocket the map, just as Snape walked in the room.

"Professer? Hermione Granger, and Viktor Krum are on the grounds..." Twilight tattled.

"Your sure?" He asked.

"Uh huh." She nodded.

Suddenly out of no where, Filtch appered, weezing, "Yes professer?"

"Report that student's are on the grounds." Snape told him, then watched him leave the room to retrive them, "Come with me Twilight."

"Yes sir." She followed him, waving at Harry as she left.

He lead her down to his office, where he began a savage attack on her mouth, which she matched quickly, testing his skin with her teeth, and fangs, her eyes glowing a deep black, all of a sudden changing to red.

"Twi, could you retract them please?" Snape stopped her.

"But-" her eye's dimmed.

"Please?" 

Twilight sighed, and began to retract her fangs, feeling the pain of them dwelling back into her gum, and feeling the blood gush into her mouth slowly.

"I'm sorry." Snape whispered, I just don't want to take the chance of getting bit."

Twilight let her fang's settle, then slowly began kissing him again lightly.

Meanwhile, Harry Potter was opening the Maurader's Map, "I solemly swear I am up to no good."

He noted the posistion of Professer Draku, and Samma's dot's, extreamly close, but not close enough, but it was Twilight, and Snape's dots...er dot rather that interested him.

The two where so close, their two seperate dot's had formed into one.

He tried to think of how Twilight had spied on Viktor, and Hermione, so slowly he blew over their dots...nothing happened... He cursed, and stuffed the map back in his pocket, discusted.

Meanwhile, by that time already, Serevus had backed up into the door that lead into his bedroom, and was attempting to turn the door handle, without removing his mouth from Twilight's for to long.

Finally he got the door to open, and he backed up inside, letting her kick the door shut, and lock it, before they fell back onto the bed, and began starting to remove each other's clothing.

"Wait...hold on..." Serevus stopped her for a moment, "What about-"

"It's taken care of..." She mummered, and began kissing him up and down his shoulder's, and chest.

"Are you positive? I don't exactly need a-"

"It's taken care of..." She looked deep into his eyes, and he let her continue what he was doing, then stopped her again.

"Are you positive?" 

Twilight smiled at him, "I swear to you...It's all taken care off."

"What? Are you barron or something?"

"Would it matter if I was?" Twilight asked, sighing, and moving away from him.

"Well, no...Where are you going? C'mon Twi..." He grabbed her wrists, and pulled her back into his lap, "I'm sorry. I'm just being careful. It's become a habit with you..." His toung slid across her ear.

"I think I better go..." She pulled away from him.

"Twilight!" He hissed, as he pulled her back, "No. I'm just being careful OK? Pregnaut student's are not a Hogwart's kinda thing, OK?" (A/N: Yea I know. Major American-ization...I can't help it.)

"All right...All right..." She pushed his hand's away.

_

It was awhile later, as Snape was quietly watching Twilight's sleeping form, his body still throbbing, that he began to think about when morning came, and the rumor's began to fly.He pressed his lips to Twi's shoulder, and nudged his face into the crook of her neck.

"Whats wrong?" Twi asked, her eye's flickering open in the darkness, as she ran a hand up bare back.

"Nothing Love. Go back to sleep." He lay back on the pillows. 

He listened to her breathing slow, as she fell back asleep, then slipped out of bed, pulled a robe over his head, and pushed his way into his office.

Turning his chair toward's the window, watching the moon and the star's outside, not hearing when Twilight came into the room, but feeling when she ran her hands agenst his chest, where the robe fell open.

"What are you thinking about?" She whispered in his ear, "And you dare say 'nothing'. I'm sick of that word."

"I'm thinking about when morning comes, and the rumor's start flying...Especially the true ones." He pulled her down into his lap, twining his arm's around her waist.

"Let them...they can't do anything about it." She shrugged, then put her arm's around his neck, "It's going to fine..."

"I hope so..." He leaned his forehead, agenst her's, thinking; _So young...so pure...yet so..._, he stopped himself, and sighed, "C'mon. Let's go back to bed...."

__

Twilight stared across the table at Malfoy, who was in raves about the night before.

"And what do you do afterwards?" He asked, throwing his hands in the air, "You go off with Snape to dention, so it doesn't look as bad..."

"Draco!" She slapped him hard across the face, "Shut up! There are other people in this room."

"Why should I shut up? Doesn't everyone know yet?" he asked, stumbing back like a drunk fool, "Oh goody! I get the joy of telling everyone in the INTIRE SCHOOL!"

"Draco Malfoy, you even utter one damn word, and I will make your life I living hell..."

"Oh how? Snape made you retract your fangs...your useless until they come out...."

"I don't need my fangs to cast you into a life of dispare...Remember this, My father is Lord Voldemort, and taught me well enough..." She grabbed the pressure point in the back of his neck, like she had done to Viktor Krum on many occations when she had met him.

He coiled, but she had to firm a grip on him, "Worthless mudblood."

"What did you call me?"

  
"A worthless mud-blood...because thats what you are! Your no daughter to Voldemort!"

Twilight's eyes flickered red, "Your asking for it arn't you?" 

"Your fang's are useless in your gum, Twilight..."

"All right, all right...Break it up you two..." Professer McGonagall (sp?) made her way between them, "What's all this about?" 

"Nothing Professer..." Twilight shook her head, "Something stupid..."

"Well, Come along...Draco, go sit at the other end of the table, and please try to stay away from each other from now on..." She patted both of them on the shoulder, then made her way across the room again.

They stared each other down for a moment, Twilight's eye's still red, then Draco spun around, and out of the room.

__  


"Okay, Malfoy, Riddle...we're trying to have a 'meeting' here...so would you please pay attention?"

"I am paying attention..." Twilight said, grabbing the back of Draco's neck, as her defence to get him to stop yammering.

"All right...Twilight, we have an opening for you...Keeper. I'm willing to be Chaser from the sidelines..." 

"All right..." She nodded, "Fine with me."

"All right...can we see your broom? What kind of shape it's in."

"It's brand new. I just got it for my birthday last month."

"Can we please see it?" 

"All right...I suppose...don't crowd me though." She snapped her fingers, and her Sky Blue hovered in front of her.

"Oh my..." 

"Where did she get that?"

"How did she get that?"

"My dad couldn't even afford half the handle!"

"My dad would be lucky if he could afford even that!"

"My mom could afford it...but she's saving up for 'Brat Face'...you know. Simmons."

"Oh, I'm uh, sorry I douted you Twilight..."

Twilight shrugged, "That's fine...I just don't like being flashy thats all."

"Would you let go of my neck?" Draco asked, still twisting to get out of her reach.

"Stay still, and stop talking, and maybe she would...All right, let's go practice..."

Twilight let go of the back of Draco's neck, and got up from the bench, grabbing her broom, following the other's on the team out to the middle of the Pitch.

"K, do we have enough player's to spilt in half?" 

"No..." Everyone shook their head's.

"Oh, not for a propper game...I mean we can let the extra's play too..."

"Oh, yes, I suppose we do..."

They spilt into uneven team's, and began a mock game.

"Draco! Leave Twilight alone, and go play your part!"

"You wanna fight in mid air, Draco?" Twilight taunted, throwing the quaffle over to the other chaser, "Bring it on..."

"I wouldn't want to risk falling 50 feet down, thanks..." 

"Awww...where are you little body gaurd's? Scared to fight me yourself?"

"I don't hit women..."

"Don't forget though...I'm more of a woman, then anyone else in this intire school..."

"Oh, yea? And you the biggest slut too!"

"So? What's your point? A girl not allowed to have a little...fun?"

"Where I come from-"

Twilight caught the qauffle, and slammed her broom handle into Draco's stomach, when she spun around, to throw it into one of the goal's.

"Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Hey, if I kill you, maybe they'll let me drain you for blood..." Twilight shrugged.

"All right you two...Get down to the ground, and sort this out...I don't need someone falling, and killing themselves."

Watching each other, both Draco, and Twilight lowered their broom's down to the ground.

They stared at each other, anger in their eyes.

"So, are you going to fight me, or what? It's your call."

"I don't hit women..." He repeated.

"Aww...that's a shame..." She tilted her head, "C'mon Malfoy...Hit me..."

"No!" He resisted the urge.

"Why not?" She walked around him slowly, "Scared?" 

"No..."

"Getting that feeling in your stomach?"

"It's not my stomach, and no!"

"Aww...are you sure?" 

"Positive. You discust me."

"That's a shame..."

"Why's that..."

"Oh well...you don't care, so I guess it doesn't matter all that much...now if you don't mind, I'm going to go join back up with the game..."

She mounted her broom, and left Draco there by himself on the ground.

It wasn't soon after, when that buldger hit her...square in the head...and Malfoy dropped the club he had hit it at her with...

__

"Sebrina, where's Twilight?" Snape asked, going over roll call.

"In the hospital wing, Professer...Malfoy hit a buldger at her, and it hit her in the head at this morning's practice. They where fighting earlier...the buldger hit her in the head, and she fell down...about oh say, twenty, fifty feet maybe..."

"What was Malfoy doing with a club? He's a seeker."

"I don't know, Professer..." She shrugged.

"All right...umm...Sebrina, could you please finish roll call for me, and then there are instructions...I'll-ah, be right back." he made his way out of the room.

Sebrina looked after him, shaking her head, "Yes Professer..."


	3. Chapter Three

HTML

HEAD

META HTTP-EQUIV="Content-Type" CONTENT="text/html; charset=windows-1252"

META NAME="Generator" CONTENT="Microsoft Works 4.0"

/HEAD

BODY

FONT FACE="Times New Roman" SIZE=2PAuthors note: Uh huh...yea...underneath Snape is just a sweet, caring, romanctic ::sigh:: hehehe... OK, I don't own anyone but Draku, Samma, and Twilight...J.K can KEEP the rest of 'em...(Stupid Malfoy! Injuring my charecter!)... :o) Yea, I know. I'm a nut case, and I belong in a mental insutution... ;o) Someone, pleeeeeease review... ::sniffle: Please? I exept flames! I do! I love flames! Flames are my fave!!!P.S. I know I have my HTML messed up...stupid ff.net was being a pain. The other's will work I hope... :o) /P 

P/P

PChapter three/P

PAre you OK? Snape asked, sitting on the bed, next to Twilight in the hospital wing./P

PI'm fine, but I get out of here, Malfoy isn't going to be! She glared across the room, at the open window./P

PWhat are you two arguing about? Snape asked, looking at her, worried./P

PLast night... She hissed through clenched teeth./P

P/P

PSort of. She didn't let him finish the question./P

PHe sighed, All right...when are you being released?/P

PTomorrow morning...But I'm fine...really... She looked at him./P

PAll right... He nodded, I will speak to you later, then? /P

PI suppose so... She shrugged, Go teach your class.../P

PI don't want to leave you here.../P

PYou have to...you have students.../P

PSo what? Sebrina is responsiable enough.../P

PShe raised an eyebrow, You asked Seb? Are you feeling all right?/P

PYes, why?/P

PSebrina is a Ravenclaw.../P

PWhat's you point? She's the only responsiable one in the class.../P

PTwilight smiled, Maybe I can talk the ninny into letting me go tonight.../P

PAll right...good luck... Snape shrugged, Good bye, Love... He kissed her gently, Until later./P

PShe watched him leave, then sank back agenst the pillows, her head throbbing. There wasn't a snowball's chance in hell that she would be leaving the infirmary tonight, or the next day...or maybe even the day after that!/P

PHer head ached from that stupid bludger hitting her when she least expected it, and she dropped the quaffle, ruining the intire game.../P

PShe was basicly a Quidditch fanatic...She hadn't missed a tournament in years...She had been to every World Cup since she was about eight, and had so much memorabilia, she had a seperate room for all of it. That was how she had meet Viktor.../P

POf course, they had gone to Durmstrang together, bearly ever apart, best friends...until he had joined the Quidditch team.../P

POf course, she had alway's been better then him, and when he had gotten an intrest in it, she had been more then happy to teach him how to play...what a mistake that was../P

PThen he became famous...and left her out of all of it. Didn't even mention that she was the one who had taught him how to play. How it was her he owed his success to...no...never that. He claimed he had alway's had it in him...He had just found it 'recently'. Twilight rolled her eyes just thinking about it/P

PAnd now, that stupid bludger had slammed into her head, and she probably wouldn't be able to play for weeks! Being a Quidditch fanatic had it's down points.../P

PShe sighed, and rubbed her forehead, a headach progressing./P

PHow are you feeling dear? Madam Pomfrey asked, bustling into the room. /P

PBetter all ready... She lied./P

PAw, now dear...take some of this... She spooned some kind of puce colored luquid into a large spoon./P

PTwilight mentally gagged as she swallowed it, Discusting...what was that?/P

POh, now, don't worry about it... she bustled back out, More important thing's for you to worry about then what it was...it'll help your head a great deal./P

PI'd rather swallow a couple pill's... Twilight turned away, Is there anyway I can get my homework? Or a book? Or something to keep me occupied?/P

PI'll send for someone to bring it to you later, all right?/P

PI suppose so. She sighed, bored./P

PWas that Professer Snape that was in here a moment ago?/P

PI suppose so... /P

PWell what on earth did Ihe/I want? Pomfrey asked herself./P

PJust to see if I was all right, I suppose. /P

PMadam Pomfrey sniffled, Oh I guess that answer will do for now.../P

PI guess it will... /P

PTwilight turned away from the nosey nurse, and began thinking about Krum again./P

PHe had been at the practice that morning. Sitting in the riser's, watching them play./P

PHe didn't think that he was being watched as well...oh he had something comming to him. He was staying in the Slytherin house, where there where only a few boys in the 7th year, which meant she would have to look at him every time she was in the common room with him...every night, of every day until he left...and then there was that stupid Granger girl...what was he going to rip off of her? Her smarts? Oh, that would be a hard one../P

PDiscusted with herself for even thinking about the dreadful man, she turned over on her stomach, and feel into a dreamless sleep./P

P__/P

P Viktor started, sitting in a chair next to her in the library./P

POh Viktor, I'm so glad you desided to come and visit me here at Hogwart's...I'm ever so glad to see you! She hugged him, You don't know how much this means to me-/P

PHermione...please? Let me speak? He slid her arm's off his shoulders./P

PYes Viktor?/P

PI'm afraid that...well...I think that we have been foolishly been in this relationship.../P

PWhat ever do you mean? /P

PI mean...what...well... /P

PYour breaking it off with me? she was heart broken./P

PBut you don't understand... Viktor grabbed the skirt of her robe, and pulled her back down into the chair, You know Twilight Riddle right?/P

PWho doesn't. She sniffed, Your breaking up with me for that blood thirsty little-/P

PShe's not like that... Viktor whispered, She's the one I own my intire career to! /P

POh, I dout that.../P

PShe's much better then me in everything...she taught me how to play...Unfortunatly, she is what she is, and she was never exepted to the national team where she belongs.../P

POh, don't give me some sob story, Viktor Krum!/P

PBut it's true! You can even look her up!/P

POh, suppose I do that...what would I find? Hermione crossed her arms, More sob story's?/P

PYou'd understand... Viktor got up from the table, and left the library, leaving Hermione alone.../P

P__/P

PUgh! No you nimb-wit! Twilight was watching her team play horridly, their first game of the season, No! Malfoy! How could you miss that damn snitch! Ugh! Nevermind now! It's gone again!/P

PGetting into the game? Viktor sat down next to her suddenly./P

POh get away from me, you cheap-/P

PI broke it off with Hermione./P

PThink I care? GET IN THERE YOU LOUSY PEICE OF-/P

P Mcgonagall yelled at her./P

PSorry Professer... She sat back down, and glared out on the feild./P

PWhy arn't you playing? Viktor asked./P

PBecause that idiot Seeker hit me in the head with a bludger, thats why! So if I fall, I'll probably hit my head on the ground, and get knocked out...DAMN YOU! YOU MISSED IT AGAIN MALFOY!/P

PSHUT UP TWILIGHT! Malfoy yelled back./P

PMAKE ME!/P

PDon't fight with the player's...their trying to concentrate. Viktor patted her hand./P

PDon't touch me! She jerked away from him./P

PWon't you even talk to me?/P

PNo! Now go away! Twilight shoved him away from herself./P

PPlease? C'mon Twi...It's me Viktor...your best friend since your first year's at Durmstrang./P

POh yea...what fond memories...You stealing the fame that would have been mine, if I just hadn't taught you how play!/P

PSuddenly all attention was turned on them./P

PYes, you taught me how to play...There's nothing wrong with that-/P

PThere's something wrong with the fact that just because you have every girl on the continent drooling over you, you shove me out of your life, and don't even THINK about giving me any credit to your success!/P

PI have given you-/P

PNO YOU HAVEN'T! /P

PName one time when I didn't!/P

PName one time when you did!/P

PLast fall, that stupid interveiw with that stupid newspaper in America.../P

POh really? Where was I mention?/P

PYou weren't... He whispered, But I told her about you.../P

POh, you TOLD her about me...Good going Viktor...So who did she put that you owe your great Quidditch skills to?/P

PMy father... He whispered./P

PEXACTLY MY POINT! YOU OWE THEM TO ME! /P

PIT'S NOT MY FAULT THEY DIDN'T PUT YOU IN THAT ARTICAL THOUGH IS IT?!/P

PYes it is! You not only told them I was who I was, but you also told them WHAT I was, and that's what ruin everything that I have ever dreamed of! Everyone is always worried that I'm going to kill someone! Well I'm not like that! That is the one thing that no one understands! That's why I'm not on the same team as you! That's why I wasn't in that stupid World Cup the year before last!/P

PThat's not completely my fault though is it? Krum asked./P

PYes it is! If you hadn't 'mention' that I was what I am, I would have been playing along side of you! But noooo, you had to go blab your mouth to the officails that not only am I vampire, but I'm Voldemort's daughter too!/P

PTwi, I-/P

PSHUT UP! She pushed him into the row of seats across the isal, and made her way to the exit.../P

PDamn it Twi...They would have found out sooner or later anyway... he followed her close behind./P

PUp near the top of the stand's Samma was shaking her head. She knew of her sister's dream to become a Qudditch champ...but ever since that Vampire bit...the dream had been cracked, bit by bit, but never shattered.../P

P__/P

I

PI hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! /ITwilight repeated the three word's as she made her way back to the Slytherin common room. /P

PTwilight! Wait! Please! I'm sorry! Can't we just talk?! Viktor was close behind her./P

PShe muttered a curse under her breath, uttering the password, then walked into the common room, then stomped up the stair's into the 6th year girl's dormitory./P

P Viktor was once again, following her./P

PGo away! She spun around, and slapped him./P

PHe paused for a moment, rubbing his jaw, and cheek, then began to follow her again, Damn it Twi...Just talk to me!/P

PShe didn't respond as she walked into the dormitory, and and threw open the window, leaning dangerously outside./P

PTwi, OK...that doesn't work on me anymore... Viktor crossed his arms./P

PShe leaned back in, and glared at him, You honestly think I'm gonna jump?/P

PWouldn't put it past you.../P

PI wouldn't put it past myself to kill you right now either.../P

PTwi, listen to me...I don't mean to steal away any fame you may, or may not have...It's just...For once I'm concidered better then everyone else.../P

POh...right...That's only because they didn't wait to see me play.../P

PViktor sighed, I'm sure that there's some team out there-/P

PThe farthest I'm gonna get is playing for school teams!/P

PI'm sure that's not-/P

PIt is so! You know it, and I know it! Unless I go to some stupid country DESPERATE for players!/P

P/P

PGive it up, Viktor...it's over, OK? I'm going to be stuck watching from the sidelines for the rest of my life, so I might was well just throw in the towel./P

PThrow in the towel?/P

PHow much time did you spend in America?/P

POh...two weeks?/P

PShe sighed, and shook her head, Why don't you go argue with someone else?/P

PBecause...Where you the one who was watching me the other night?/P

PGot a problem with it?/P

PYou know that pressure point really annoys the hell out of me./P

PAt least you know it's a pressure point... Twilight turned, and looked out the window, glancing over at the Quidditch pitch, where Malfoy had finally caught the stupid Snitch./P

PAre you going to sit up here forever?/P

PWhen are you leaving?/P

PBR

Dumbledor said I was welcome to stay as long as I like.../P

P She scoffed, It figures.../P

PViktor stared at her for a moment, Can we talk later at least? When you've calmed down?/P

PNo...We will nev- She was stopped by his lips brushing her's./P

PWhy did you do that?! She shoved him away./P

PI-I-I don't know./P

PDon't do that!/P

PI thought that was maybe what you wanted.../P

PWhere did you get that from?! Don't touch me! Get away! She edged back toward the window./P

P/P

PGET AWAY FROM ME!/P

PAll right...all right...don't yell... He shushed her./P

PJust get way! She had pushed herself agenst one of the bed's./P

PI'm going...all right? I'm going... He turned, and she heard him clomp down the stairs, just before everyone came in from the Quidditch Pitch./P/FONT/BODY

/HTML


	4. Chapter four

Authors note: I only own Draku, Samma, and Twi...J.K. owns the rest of them...stupid Viktor, harrassing Twilight! ::Sigh:: What is the fiction world comming to? ::sigh::

Chapter Four

"Twi, are you okay?" Samma asked, putting her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"No..." She shook her head, "I'm gonna be sick...I just know it."

"Whats wrong?"

"That stupid idiot won't leave well enough alone...and my head hurt's...osh, my head hurts..."

"But Twi, that accident happened week's ago..."

"So? Why are you over here anyway?"

"I'm worried about you..."

"Why?" She asked, giving a haughty laugh, "Oh what? The poor vampiress got her feeling's hurt...big deal..."

"Your not just some vampiress...your my sister."

"Yeah...what a sister I am..." She turned away, and looked across the hall at the window.

"Your a wonderful sister..." Samma shook her head, "A bit on the piticular side, but all in all..."

"Oh I'll bet...I'm more worried about a Quidditch carreer then anything else."

"Did father send word to you?"

"Send word to me about what? Now what has Mother gotten into?"

"She died last weekend..." Samma whispered.

Twilight sighed. Just what she need...a lonely father, and a dead mother. Perfect.

"Her vewing was yesterday...he want's to know if we're comming home for the funeral..."

"I'm not." Twilight shook her head, "Why bother? I never did care much about her anyway."

Samma sighed, and looked at her sister. She never did care much about anything.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing...nevermind." Samma walked away, and back over to the Ravenclaw table.

"How's your head?" Draco came up behind her, and got a swift elbow in the stomach, "Ooph! I just asked how your head was!"

"Exactly...your the reason I can't play!"

"I didn't mean for it to acctually hit you..." Draco sat down next to her.

"Well it did!" 

"I'm sorry...I really am..." Draco stared at her, "I heard you and Viktor fighting yesterday."

"What's new? Everyone in the stands, and on the pitch heard..."

"Are you really why he's such a great player?"

"Would I lie about that?"

"Probably not." he shook his head, "So you are a really good player, eh?"

  
"I would suppose so." Twilight turned away from him, and started eating.

"I'm sorry about hitting you with that bludger..." Draco wrung his hand's together.

"Are you saying that because your sorry, or are you saying that because someone is making you?"

"Both..." 

She sniffed, "Get away from me..."

"Can't we at least talk?"

"What about?"

"I don't know...Quidditch? You? Me?"

"No thanks..." she shrugged.

He sighed, and turned away, feeling rejected.

__

"Mmm...I haven't seen you in days..." Snape whispered, running his hand's agenst Twilight's back, kissing her.

"You have to..."

"Classes don't count...I mean I haven't seen you like this...alone..."

"Mmm...well in that case, I missed you too." She smiled.

Snape gave a light laugh, "C'mon..." He pulled her out of his office, and into his room, locking the door behind themelves.

They streached out on the bed together, kissing, testing each other's skin.

"Hey Twi..." Snape stopped, "Your fangs? What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

"Well..we've done this three times now, and I haven't had to ask you to retract them..."

"They haven't un-retracted or whatever...Why?"

"Can't you like..." He tried to express himself.

"No." She shook her head, "They come out when their tempted to...Why?"

"I don't know..." He shrugged, "I guess I'm just being stupid."

"Oh...so ah...where about where we?" Twilight asked, edging up to him, sliding her hand up his chest, unbottoning his robe as she went.

"Mmm...Right about there..." Snape smiled, kissing her again, sliding his own hand's down the fold's of her own robe, and then sliding it up, along smooth legs, and thighs.

It wasn't soon after that, that Professer McGonagall put in her bad timing...

"Serevus!" She gasp, staring wide eye'd at the display in front of her.

"Oh no..." He sighed, "Listen Minervira..." (Sp?)

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that one, Serevus..." McGonagall crossed her arms.

"It's not what it look's like, all right?" He denied it.

"Oh, it most certianly better not be..." She shook her head, "Twilight, dress, and go to Dumbledor's office...you too Serevus..."

"Yes Professer." They muttered, and watched her pull the door closed.

"I'm sorry Twi..." Snape whispered, as she snapped her fingers, easily dressed, "I-"

"Never you mind about it...Professer." she whispered, and got up out of the bed, walking out of the room, and walking to the now oh-so familiar room that suited at Dumbledor's office...

Soon afterword's she was joined by Professer Snape, looking just as depressed as she was. Carefully Dumbledor looked at the both of them in turn.

"Well, I can't exactly expell you Twilight...and I can't fire you Serevus, so whip those sad look's off you faces..." He started.

They looked up at him, ready for some kind of punishment.

"I had this same ordeal between Samma, and Derek earlier this year..." Dumbledor laughed, "Ah yes...young love..."

"Could you please just get on with whatever punishment it is that you have?" Twilight requested.

"Punishment? I can't exactly 'punish' you for anything can I? These thing's are bound to happen...I'm just requesting that your...oh say...careful?"

"What else would we be?"

"So there was really no point in us comming here, was there?" Snape asked.

"Well, yes...there was..." Dumbledor clasped his hand's together on the desk, "Twi, we've just received word that your father...is well...transfuring you back to Durmstrang..."

"What?" She gasp, "No!"

"I'm sorry Twilight..." Dumbledor shrugged, "Unless you work something out with your father...I'm afraid there's nothing we can do..."

Twilight got up from her chair, "Excuse me please..." 

__

_Father, _

I am writing you to in request that you don't ask me to transfur back to Durmstrang.

I have become rather 'attached' to someone here, and the school it's self. I'm not sure if 

It would be fair to ask me to stay here...please see it in your heart for your daughter,and 

please let me stay here, and finish out my last two year's of school here at 

Hogwarts.

Your daughter, 

Twilight Riddle

Twilight stared at the corny letter she had just writen up, not beliving that it had been her who wrote it. She shook her head, and walked out to the Owlery, finding Samma's owl, Cleopatra, and fastening the letter to her leg, "Father...What a crock..."

She watch Cleopatra fly off into the night, and then made her way back to the Slytherin common rooms.

__

She received word that he would think about letting her stay at Hogwart's, just because that had been her mother's choice in schooling, and that had been where he had gone to school, even though he had hated every minute of it.

Nothing had been said between her, and Snape since that night McGonagall had walked in on them. Not even during classes. Not a word. Not even a sigh was uttered between them.

She was finally allowed to play Quidditch again, and Malfoy learned not to mess with her, staying out of her way.

"Malfoy...catch the damn snitch..." She threw it at him, but it caught wind,and disappered.

"If your so damn good at it, why don't you get to be Seeker?" Malfoy was looking to start a fight.

"Give word, and I will..." 

"Fine...your seeker, I'm catcher..." Malfoy caught the quaffle, and threw it back over to another one of the chasers.

"Fine..." She caught the snitch, just as it buzzed past his ear.

They stared at each other, not sure what the other one wanted to happen next.

__

Kiss me...Malfoy urged

__

Try and hit me...Twilight taunted mentally.

"Will you two knock it off!" 

Draco's eye's didn't waver from Twi's face as he got closer to her.

"TWILIGHT! I GOT NEWS!" Samma was suddenly on a broom next to her.

"What?" Twi asked, hoping.

"Dad's gonna let us stay here..." She smiled, "No more Durmstrang."

"All right..." Twilight nodded, then turned back to Draco, nudging her broom handle agenst his stomach, "Was that it?"

"Yea...umm...Twi...Your about fifty feet in the air..."

"What's you point?"

"Don't push him off. Please Twi?"

Draco backed away from her, "Please Twi? I'm sorry...I'll never fight with you again..."

"Suuuure, Draco...sure..." she jabbed him hard, and he held on tight to his broom.

"Twi, please?" Samma grabbed her arm, "C'mon...let him go..."

"Go where? Down?" Twilight pulled away.

"No...I'm leaving now...Try not to kill anyone." Samma patted her shoulder, and lowered her broom down to the ground, staying a moment to watch the two of them.

Twilight let the snitch go, and it fell down through the air, to the ground, fluttering away into it's box.

Draco watched her back away, and go down onto the ground, as Flint (A/N THAT'S HIS NAME!) called practice to an end.

__

It was later that night, when Snape came in, and posted a list for people who where planning on staying back for Christmas break, that Twilight acctually brightened a bit.

"Mmm...Come to my room, would you?" Snape whispered, glancing over her shoulder at the other student's in the room, "Please?"

She gave a light laugh, "We have all Christmas break for that..."

"Your staying?"

"Uh huh." She nodded.

"Good...I want to see you again..._see_ you I mean...not just 'see' you..." Snape tried to find a way to express himself.

She laughed, "I know what you mean."

"Until later?" He kissed her cheek.

"Until later." She smiled, and watched him leave the common room.

"Having fun?" Viktor came up behind her.

"Your still here?" She asked, "Don't you have any games you need to be at?"

"Nope...I got the year off." He smiled at her.

"Oh, I'm sure you did..."

"I did...They gave me this Quidditch year off...to relax..."

"Get away from me..." 

"I want to talk to you..."

"About what?"

"About us..."

"There is no us..."

"I mean our friendship...does it really have to be over?"

"Yes." She spat at him, "Until later..." She waved at him, giving him a mock smile.

He stared after her, exasperated...Women!

__

Snape sighed, "Are you going to Hogsmead?"

"Yep." Twilight nodded, leaning her head agenst his chest.

"Mmm..." he licked his lips, and shifted, "Anything in particular you'll be looking for?"

She laughed as she looked up at him, "Maybe..."

"Uh huh...I need to go into Diagon Alley later this week...anything you need?"

"I need some broom polish, and I think that's about it..." She thought back for things she 'really' needed.

"All right...I can get that..." He nodded, "Anything else?"

She sighed, thinking, "Nothing that I can't get in Hogsmead...at least nothing that can't wait...I need that polish though...Viktor is challanging me to a race of some sort..." She rolled her eyes, "Good for nothing bas-"

"Twilight...watch your mouth." He asked.

"I'm sorry...it's just he infurates me to no end!" 

"I know how you feel...I really do."

"Oh, I'm sure you do..." Twilight snuggled back next to him, "But sometimes I just feel like strangling him to death..."

"You can't strangle someone to death..."

"You can if their lying down..." She stared at him.

"Oh...that sent chills..." Snape shivered.

"Really?" Twilight smiled, "I try, I really do..."


	5. Chapter five

Author's note: All right, although I haven't posted all these on the same day, I've written: The end of chapter two, the intire of chapter 3, and 4, and now I'm starting chapter 5...does this show that I have a lot of time on my hands or what? Okay, so I don't own any of the charecters, 'sept for Samma, Draku (I promise I'll bring him back!), and Twilight... Enjoy... Oh, and it recently dawned on me...I've been spellin' Snape's name wrong haven't I?

Chapter 5

"Join me for a mug of Butterbeer in say...oh...twenty minutes?" Snape asked, the snow falling down around him, and the rest of the student's as they stopped in Hogsmead.

"Sure." Twilight nodded, smiling, "I gotta go get some things..." She walked the oppiset direction of of where everyone else was headed, and pushed her way into a deserted store.

"Good afternoon, Kinnder." She smiled at one of her fellow vampire's behind the desk.

"What's so good about it, eh?" Kinnder asked, crossing his arm's, speaking with a heavy accent, "I'v 'ad about enough of 'ese 'o ca'ulled children...Glad me never 'ad any I am." 

"We all are." She smiled, "You know what I want..."

"Sure do Missy...I 'aun't belive you'v run 'ought al'ready...Hooked you up with a 'ole crate full 'o blood I did..." He muttered, walking back into the back storage room, "Mus' be 'ard tryin' no't te' 'ill anyone...Wit all them's about." He came back into sight, with a large crate full of flasks, "That'll be 'o say ten galleon's dear."

"Ten? It was twenty last time I asked for this much!"

"It's yo' Chris'mas presant deary...ha've off, jus' fer you." He winked at her.

"You sly old fox..." She smiled at him, and pushed the full twenty galleons at him, "Here..."

"No, I'm bein' sincer' I am Miss. It's on me!" 

"All right...But I'm not lookin' to fufill any twisted things you need done..." She smirked at him, "Have a nice day, Kinnder."

" 'Ou too Miss. 'Ou too." He nodded her out of his shop.

For as long as she could remember, she had always bought flasks's of blood by the crate full from Kinnder, a kindly old Vampire, who had long ago given up trying to kill his prey, and found it more recorceful to sell it, and before she was getting it from Kinnder, her father got it from him for her...But those where the times before his down fall...from that drated Lily Potter, and her stupid, feeble love for Harry...

She shook her head just thinking about it, and walked into Honeyduke's, where everyone was crowed around, either at the stand's of candy, or at the counter, paying for them.

She walked back out, waiting for it to slow down in there before she attempted to go inside, and walked across to Zonko's Joke Shop, which was almost as packed full.

"Hermione, you can at least 'talk' to me...please?" Krum was closely following her, pushing through the crowed, "Sorry...'scuse me...Hello Twilight."

"Hello Viktor..." She looked at him, her crate under her arm.

"Need some help with that?" He asked, nodding at her box.

"No thanks..." She shook her head, and pushed past him, picking up a few things as she made her way up to the counter.

"Are you sure? I'd be more then happy to help you-"

"Weren't you chasing after Hermione?" She spun around.

"Well..." He turned away sheepishly.

"Well?" She urged him on.

"Oh nevermind...I'll see you later Twi..." Viktor turned, and walked away.

"Fool..." she muttered, standing at the front counter, and paying for her perchases.

She checked her watch, and saw she still had about ten minutes before she had to meet Serevus in the Three Broomsticks, so she desided to go over and get some chocolate frogs, and other candy's, from Honeyduke's before she did. 

She got there earlier, but it was all right, because Snape was already sitting at a back table.

"Hi." She sat down next across from him, setting her crate, and bags on the floor by her feet.

"Hi. Whats in the box?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It's for me, so don't be thinking it's for you." She told him off.

"I would never think that!" he gasp, with fake astonishment, "So what is it?"

"What do you think if it's for me, and not you?"

"I think you just like saying that."

"For me, and not you." 

"Yea, thats it..."

"It's blood, OK?"

Snape raised an eyebrow, "OK..." 

"OK..." She turned away, "Wonder what 'ol Kinnder gave me this time..." She rolled her eyes, "Last time it gnome...discusting..."

"Gnome blood? Then even sounds discusting!" Snape mentally gaged.

"Exactly..." She shrugged, "Which is why I had to return it, and get a different kind...Veela I belive...oh boy that was...not even discribable..."

"Good, or discusting?"

"Good." She nodded, "But don't get into discussions with me about different blood types..."

"All right...all right..." He held his hand's up in defence.

"All right." She nodded at him.

__  
  
"All right...who ever catch's the snitch first..." Viktor read off his chalange.

"Oh, couldn't you have been a bit more creative then that, Vik?" Twilight asked, crossing her arms.

"What's wrong with this? I think it's perfectly fine...it's what we're both best at..." He stared her down.

"What's your point?" Her hand rose, and the small golden ball was in her hand, "Guess I must be best of the best...I didn't even have to get on my broom..."

"Twi...please?"

She released it, and the ball it fluttered away, disappering.

They looked at each other, Twilight standing on her broom, not really affected that is was rising tens, of twenty's, of fifty's of feet in the air, while Krum shook his head at her.

"What's wrong Vik?" She asked, knowing it annoyed him to no end, "Can't do this yet?"

"You already know I'm to clumbsy for that, and I'd fall..." He told her.

"You said it, not me..." Twilight jumped off her broom...or did she? Viktor's eye's where failing him terribly.

"What are you doing?" He asked, blinking a few times.

"I'm standing here...what else?" Twilight asked.

"Whatever...." He waved her off.

"Eye's playing tricks on you Viktor?" Suddenly she was standing in mid air, her broom falling down, down, down to the ground.

"STOP IT!" He turned away.

"What's wrong Viktor?" She moved around him.

"Just stop it Twi! Stop playing with my mind!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Vik..." Suddenly she was sitting snootily on her broom, her leg's crossed on the knee, "Is this better Vik?"

"Let me see how everyone else see's you..." He turned away from her.

"Like this?" She spun him around, and he was suddenly facing her, only she was dark, and dank. Her skin sunken, and pale. Her lips covered in blood, and her fang's pearlie white.

"No!" He yelled.

"Problem's?" She asked, suddenly looking like her normal self, standing on her broom once more.

"Just stop it..." He told her.

"Don't move..." She warned, and suddenly jumped, grabbing the snitch from behind him, and caught hold of her own broom before she fell.

"That was a stupid move! You could have been killed!" Viktor begain worrying over her, helping her back onto her broom.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh I dout that Viktor...I dout that..."

__

It was Christmas vacation at last, and the other's had all left, leaving the Slytherin Common room bear, execpt for those lowly ones...Meaning Twilight, Draco, and Viktor, who still refused to leave..

Samma had gone back home for the Winter holiday, leaving Twilight alone...no one to confide in, not that Samma was much help for that, but still...knowing she was there helped her a bit. But in Samma's absent's there was alway's Severus of course...

It was a lonely night, the snow falling out side in thick sheets, the roof of the Great Hall was a dark black, with shining white snowflakes falling down past it, which made it seem like any moment now, the snow was going to just begin crashing through the ceiling,and splatter the intire room...

The school was so empty, they resorted to eating at just one table for dinner that evening.

"Much more homier, don't you think?" Dumbledor had asked cheerfully, passing around a plate of chicken.

"Much..." Mainly everyone agreed.

Malfoy was busy staring at Twilight across from him, Viktor doing the same next to him, and she narrowed her eye's at the both of them.

"Take a picture...it last's longer..." She retorted.

"Now, now, Twilight...This is supposed to be a festive occastion!" Dumbledor tried to get everyone into a spiritive mood.

"Tell them to stop looking at me like I'm...I'm...some..."

"Scarlet woman?" Ron Weasly interjected.

"No..." She stared at him, shaking her head, "Scarlet woman in deed..."

"Well..." He shrugged,and turned toward Harry, whispering under his breath.

"Draco...Viktor..." Dumbledor looked at them "If she's asked you to stop, please oblige,"

"Sorry Professer..." They muttered under their breaths.

"I'll be right back..."Twilight pushed her chair back, and Snape caught a peice of her robe, before she got to far.

"Where are you going?" He whispered, not wanting to interupt any of the conversation around them.

"I'm going to be right back..." She tugged free of him, and made her way out of the room.

She came back a few moment's later, and dropped a flask of something on the table, before sitting down again.

"What is it this time?" Viktor asked, "Veela? Gnome? Pheniox? Dare I ask Unicorn?"

"You know I wouldn't touch the stuff unless it was a last resort, and I was desperate..." Twilight glared at him, "And for your information, it's none of those..."

"Mmm...really?" Viktor raised an eyebrow, "What is it then?"

"Your's..." She retorted, and his mouth fell open.

"That's not possiable...I gave you my donation yeeeear's ago..."

"It's called a freezer..." 

"Freezer my behind..." Viktor suddenly stood, his chair clattering behind him

"Watch what you wish for..." Twilight smiled, standing also.

"Why? What are you going to do?" Viktor asked.

"Mmm...don't tempt me..." She begain laughing..

"To much of that muggle cocain, or whatever that is?"

"No..." She shook her head, and dug inside of her robe for her wand, which she grasp after a momet, "Like I said...watch what you wish for..."

"You wouldn't..." He snarled.

"I would, and you know it."

"Have you really resorted to this? Childish little pranks like so?"

"Never...I just like watching you skirm..."

"It should have been you at the bottom of that lake last year...I would have left you there of course...but still..."

"Ah, yes...when you saved your 'Hermy-own-ninny'..." She copied his accent, "I watched every moment of it, but alas...it's not even a year to the date that you did save her...not to mention you may of just bitten her in half with those teeth, until Harry gave you that rock. The only reason I wasn't at the bottom of that lake was because they couldn't get my to sleep...It wore off after a few minutes..."

The rest of the table was silent as they watched the two of them.

"Pity...I could have let you drown..." Viktor's eye's where closely knitted together as he stared at her, concentrating.

"Must you really talk about the bottom of that lake?" Harry spoke up.

"Would you rather we talked about task three?" Twilight looked at him, "By the way, my father is doing so much better now...it won't be long until-"

"Twilight...please?" Dumbledor said softly, looking at her with calm eye's.

He wasn't angry, no. Worried perhaps, but angry no. His eye's didn't show his emotion, but next to him, Snape's eye's where darting between Twilight, Dumbledor, Harry, and Viktor, waiting for some sort of fight to erupt.

"Sorry Professer..." She sat down, and stared across the table at Viktor, beginning to play her mind games with him, so to him, she was still standing.

He sat down and stared back at her, apperntly her mind not into paying with his, so it wasn't working as well, or maybe it was....his eye's where darting off course.

She toyed with his mind a bit more, changing her image to him, and he turned away from her, and began talking to Harry about Quidditch.

"Ah, yes...that stupid Fient...and who did you learn that from...Viktor?" Twilight heard him talk about how much practice it had taken to get the fient to work for the Quidditch World Cup the year before.

He ignored her, but Harry didn't.

"You taught him how to do that?" He was astonished.

"Yes, I unfortunitly made him into what he is today...minus the ja-"

"Twilight!" Dumbledor stopped her again, "If your going to be in such a spoiled mood, could you take the conversation to another part of the room?"

"I'm sorry Professer...but having Viktor around me so much sometimes rub's off a bit..."

"I understand..." He nodded.

"Did she really teach you all about Quidditch, Krum?" Ron turned to Viktor, leaning around Harry to look at him.

"Yes, I suppose it's true..." Viktor shrugged, turning away from them.

"A girl taught Viktor Krum how to play Qudditch?!" Ron, and Harry turned to stare at each other.

"You sound so suprized." Twilight tilted her head.

"If your so good, why arn't you on the team?" Ron asked.

"Why do you think?" Twilight glinted her fang's, which had now come back into her mouth a few week's before.

"Oh..." He nodded, "That's rude! If a player is good enough for the team, then they should take precautions! They shouldn't just reject a good player because their not...well..."

"You can say it. Normal. I didn't get on the team, because I'm not set to their standard's of normal."


	6. Chapter Six

Author's note: Hola ya'lls...I finally got chapter five done...hehehehe...This story is gonna be looong, and pointless, although I have a pretty good idea of what's gonna happen from here on out...I don't know what I'm going to do with Krum though...or Draco for that matter...I know what I want done with Snape...and Draku is gonna die...hehehe. Just kidding...lol. OK, anyway I don't own any of the copywrited charecters, only my own....(Twi, Samma,and Draku)...Enjoy...hehehe

Chapter Six

Twilight lay with her eye's flickered open, watching Severus next to her sleep.

His inner-forearm of his left arm was blaring a black skull at her, although her own was doing the same thing, she was used to the pain it sent through her arm, from the moment she had been branded with it, to that very moment, it had pained her, so she no longer noticed it.

She watched his facial expression change, his hand clamping down over the skull, trying to ease the pain away that was shooting through his arm, as 'he-who-shall-not-be-named' (Voldemort) was calling his Death Eater's together for a rally. Probably another mass killing, or perhaps just to get news...

Slowly she pried his hand off his arm, and gently kissed the skull, and he flinched.

"It's just me..." She whispered, tracing it with her finger as his eye's flickered open.

"You scared the hell out of me. I thought you where going to bite me or something..." He sighed, pulling her into his arm's, "No offence..."

She sighed through her nose, like she did when she was between smiling, and discustation, "None taken..." She ran a hand around his bare waist, "Their still retracted, so nothing to worry about there."

"I know that...how long did it take for them to come back the first time? Three weeks?"

"More like six..." She smiled.

"Really? I'm really losing track of time." He shook his head, and nudged his face between her neck, and shoulder, kissing her collar bone, and staring at the black skull on his forearm over her.

"He's not going to go away..." She whispered in his ear.

"I know that...I just..." he sighed, and shook his head, "I just feel so...wrong. There isn't even a way to get rid of this damn thing..." He glared at the now red mark, "It light's up, then fade's when he deside's he's got enough re-enforcement's..." He snorted, "Bunch of luck that's gonna do him..."

"He's not as powerful as he once was...In truth, yes he will probably live forever, terrorizing everyone...but it will be a torchered life, with no happiness in it..."

'Well good for him!" Snape snarled, flipping over onto his back, "I hope he get's a reality check! He's not as strong as he used to be, although he has come back into power, with help or with out it!"

"Severus..." She tried to calm him, but it was no use.

"How can you stand being his off-spring? He's horrid! He doesn't understand the love and caring it need's to bring up a child! He understand's pain, and conflict, and he understand's what the odd's are of someone over throwing him...A chance in a million!"

"Severus..." She shushed him, "Calm down..."

"I'm sorry..." He shook his head, "I got lost in the moment I guess..."

"It's all right...Just close your eyes, and sleep...goodness know's it wouldn't do you any harm..."

He smiled at her, "Your different...and yet your his favorite?"

Twilight shrugged, "Maybe you just don't see it yet...or refuse to see it. But I am very much like him." 

__  


It was during potion's class after Christmas break, that Twilight took a notice to her signal. It was blearing a bright purple, instead of red, which meant he wanted her in particular.

Mentally, her eye's still up to the front of the class, taking notes, she sent him the message that she couldn't come...

__

Father, I'm in a class! Can this wait!

You know when I call for you, you come, Twilight...NOW MOVE!

I AM IN A CLASS!

I don't care that your in a class...ask if you can be excused or something...go to the edge, and apperate...I know you can...your no longer underage for it.

Father, can this wait?

For you it can, but for me, it cannot...

Please? It's almost through...

You have fifteen minutes...if your not here by then, be prepared for more pain then you've ever imagined.

Fine.

She shook her head, a headach developing from "Mental Messaging" as they called it.

Soon the class ended, and Snape tried to grab her attention, but she darted out of the class so fast, he didn't even get to shout a good bye after her.

Quickly she walked down the hall ways, and out of the front door, down the grounds, and almost to the gate, until she suddenly heard a gruff voice behind her, belonging to the Keeper of the grounds, and also one of the teachers...Hagrid.

"Where do 'ye think 'yer off to girlie?" He stopped her.

"Hagrid, I really have no time for this...If I'm late for this, I'm in deeper then deep trouble..." She turned toward him.

"Lemmie see yer pass..." He shook his head, "No one's ter be off in that di'rection."

"Hagrid, please..."

__

Time's-a tickin' darlin'...her father's voice rang in her head.

"I can' let ya go off 'Ogwart's ground's without a pass!" Hagrid shook his head.

"Please? Hagrid, I need to-"

"I can' let ya go!" Hagrid shook his head feriously.

Twilight sighed, and looked at him, "All right...fine..." She began to follow him back, halting a moment, as if to tie her shoe, as he kept walking, then bolting suddenly toward the gate, which took him a moment to notice...but by the time he had, she had darted down the drive, to the gate, and had complely disperated to where she wanted to be...facing her father, a circle of fellow Death Eater's around them.

"Your four secound's late..." He began walking around her, staring at her.

"I got held up by the the gounds keeper." She stood perfectly strait.

"Taken a liking to one of your Professer's have you?"

"Spying?" She accused him.

"Beside's throwing myself back into power, what else would I do?" He sneered at her.

"I won't kill him, if that's what your after...I refuse..."

"Kill him? Kill Severus Snape? Have you gone mad, Daughter?"

"Why wouldn't you want me to?"She began turning in a circle with him, "That's what you wanted with everyone else..."

"Ah, yes...well you see...Snape is different from the others...he was...one of us once...but then that snivling little imgrate turned back to the 'good side' as some of those dared to call it..." He laughed histericaly.

"What do you want me to do then?" Twilight asked, staring at him, her eye's flickering red, and black in the fire light.

"Turn him back onto our side...make sure Dumbledor doesn't know about it...We can use him as a spy..." 

"What makes you think he's going to listen to me?" Twilight's eye's narrowed.

"Oh you'll find a way...and by the way...Tell Krum he need's to come when I call...or I'll kill him too." Voldemort stared her strait in the eye, "Ah yes...caught in a little love triangle are you, Twi?"

"No..." She hissed through clenched teeth.

"Your mind tell's me otherwise...Wait..." He stopped her, and listened for a moment, "Ha! More? First Viktor Krum...then Severus Snape...now Draco Malfoy...Lucias, are you hearing this?"

"Yes, Master..." someone within the circle mummered.

"Off all people Twilight...Draco Malfoy?"

"I have no feelings for him...he's just another little prat, who just needs to-"

"Wait!" He stopped her again, and listen, "Dare do I add Harry Potter to that list?"

"Never!" Twilight glared at him.

"Your mind is telling me otherwise...wait...My-my Twilight...how many men are in this circle?"

Twilight turned away, "Three...that is it. No more, no less...If you want me to get them to join the Dark side, I will...it may take some time, but I will..."

"Mmm...As joyful as that sounds, I only need Snape right now...I'll keep in formed...good bye..."

"Good bye." She retorted, and desperated back to just outside Hogwart's grounds.

"I told 'er not to leave Professer! Wouldn' listen I tell yah..." Hagrid was standing there with Professer Dumbledor.

She walked past them, and back onto Hogwart's soil, "I'm fine arn't I?"

"Where did you go Twilight?" Dumbledor asked, once again, no angry, but concerned.

"My doing's are really none of your business are they?" Twilight stood up to him.

"I have a right to know what students in my school are doing, and why they are leaving Hogwart's grounds to do so..."

"I had to take care of some business...all right?" She asked, and begain walking, then suddenly felt a slight shock in her back, and and she crumpled forward in heap on the ground...

__

"Severus...truth potion please?"

"Is this really-"

"Severus...please?" Dumbledor sighed, "Do you want to if we're in danger or not?"

"All right..." He sighed, and handed him a flask full of a strong truth potion he had just made not a moment before.

"All right...she should be comming out of it any-"

"Ugh..." Twilight twisted in her chair, her eye's flickering open.

"Here, drink this..." Dumbledor handed her the flask with the truth potion, "Don't mind the taste..."

She looked at him then at the flask, "Think I'm that shallow do you? If you want to know something ask..."

"Where did you go?"

"Where do you think?" She asked, her head tilting to one side.

"Answer!"

"Where else would I go?!"

"Drink the damn potion..." Snape growled, turning around, and crossing his arms.

"Fine..." She downed the intire flask, "Not much that's gonna..." Her eye's flickered for a moment.

"Now where did you go, when you left?"

"Voldemort's...hide out..." Her head sank down, then darted up.

"Why?"

"He wants me...to...to get...Snape to...cross over..." Her eye's flickered a little bit.

"And?"

"And I told him I'd try..." She blinked, "Don't think it'll work though...gonna get...get beat I am if I don't..."

Dumbledor looked at Snape, then at Hagrid, who had joined them a moment before, "Well..."

"Said to tell Viktor he need's to...to come when he's called...or...or..." She slipped off the chair, and her eye's flickered, and she regained her normal self back.

"Thank you Twilight...that's all..." Dumbledor motioned to leave.

"'Ol coot..." She muttered, and felt a hand clamp around her neck, "Hagrid...relax!"

"DO NOT INSAULT ALBUS DUMBLEDOR IN FRONT OF ME!" He growled.

"I know how you feel Hagrid! He let me in didn't he?" Twilight asked, "I'm angry, all right? You may want to put me down..."

He dropped her on the floor, and she walked quickly out of the room, toward the Slytherin tower, to rid herself of anger.

She silently grabbed one of her dagger's, and threw it over her shoulder, and it nearly swiped Snape right in the neck...thankfully, she was a little off center...

__

Snape stared at the ceiling, the room empty of any other human presance beside's himself. Twilight was currently refusing to talk to him, no matter how forceful he was to her.

__

"You can't make me do a thing." She growled, jerking her arm away, after he had gone after her in the hallway.

He shook his head, and smothered himself with pillow...He was in a horrible mess. First the girl he was in love with was a vampire, and then the fact that she was Lord Voldemort's daughter just made it worse.

"Why can't anything I want, turn out right?" He muttered, turning over onto his side.

It wasn't long until the sunlight streamed into the room, across his eyes, awakening him.

He sighed, glaring, "Damn you Mother Nature..." He cursed, then edged out of bed.

It wasn't long before he was seen sulking out of his office, down the corridors to the Slytherin common room. 

Inside, he debated on weither he should wait, or weither he should go wake her up that moment. Waiting would mean she could walk right by him, and she wouldn't even take notice to him...but if he went up there...

He mulled it over...there were only two other girl's in Slytherin in the 6th year, girls never being very prosporist, he didn't have much to worry about there.

A few moment's later, the two of them had walked down, chattering to one another about Twi

"She's so weird...and her hair? Is that even a color? I mean black, _that_ black...it's like that color when you turn it into the light, it turn's blue...and it's natural!"

"Yea, but, that's her usual image...have you ever had her mess with your mind..." the girl shivered.

"Yes! Now that is freaky! How Krum can stand that, I will never know!"

"Morning Professer..." The secound girl nodded at him, then continued to mutter, "Isn't it true that they acctually 'dated' at Durmstrang though?"

"What's your point? _If_ I was a guy, I would break it off with her, just because of that!" They disapered out the door.

Snape shook his head, "Girl's are so cruel..." he began climbing the stairs, and stood in the doorway for a moment, watching the privacy curtains on Twilight's bed sway with the wind.

He glanced over at a clock. Eight thirty. If she didn't get moving, she'd be late for her first hour class. 

"Twi?" He approched the bed slowly, "Twilight?" There was no reply as he pushed the curtain back, and saw her lying there, her hair spread out on the pillow, her left arm sleeve pushed up, blearing purplish, which just reminded him more of who she was...but no mater...he loved her all the same.

"Twilight..." He leaned over her, and her eye's flickered open, "It's eight thirty..."

She sighed, and rolled over onto her stomach, "I know..." she hid her face agenst her arm, "I'm not going to make it to classes today..."

"Why not?" He asked, pretending that he hadn't seen her mark, which baiscly told him exactly where she why not.

"I'm not feeling so well..." She glanced over at him, "Why? It's not like I have your class today."

"Are you going to be stand-offish to me for the rest of the year? Because that's a long time to be arguing." He crossed his arm's glaring down at her.

"Your better already..." She pulled her pillow over her head.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, Potter, and Weasly where getting worried that I was turning you soft...Forget that. By tomorrow you'll have forgotten everything we ever had...or didn't have."

"Never..." He shook his head, "I won't forget, and you can't make me." He turned on his heel, and left the room, slamming the dormitory door behind him.

Twilight sat up in bed, and watched after him, shaking his head. He didn't understand anything.


	7. Chapter seven

Authors note: I don't have any comment's right now...But I don't own anyone but Samma, Draku, and Twi...Oh, and I always forget Sebrina!

Chapter 7

When Twilight seemed to disapper from Hogwart's, Samma begain to get worried. She hadn't seen her sister for days, yet the Slytherin girl's all said she had been in the dorm the night before, and every night before that.

"Something just isn't right." Samma shook her head, leanding agenst Derek's desk, "I know my sister. Something is wrong..." 

"Has she been comming to meals?"

"No." She shook her head, "She's like disappered. I haven't seen her in classes or anything, and Sebrina hasn't seen her, Snape hasn't seen her, Dumbledor hasn't seen her...No one has 'seen' her!"

Derek shrugged, "There's not really much that I can do for you, hun..." he shrugged.

She sighed, "I know..."

"Why don't you go sleep on it, eh? Maybe something will come to you by morning?" 

"Perhaps..." She shrugged, and kissed him on the cheek, "Good-bye Derek."

"Bye Samma."

In all honesty, Twilight 'had' disappered from Hogwarts...she was currently holed up in the old Riddle house, in Little Hagleton, which Voldemort as currently using as his headquarters.

He had bought the house back from the previous owner, saying he was a decendant of the Riddles, which he was of course, and wished to try and keep the house in the family, handing it down to Black, or Twilight later on in life. If ever need be to happen.

She was sitting in a chair, watching Wormtail, her father's 'assistant' scuttle around the room, "Sit!" 

Quietly he plopped down on the floor where he had stood not a moment before, "Yes Mistress."

She shook her head, "Stay there, you coward old fool."

"Yes Mistress. Whatever you say Mistress." He bowed his head to her, and clasped his hands together.

She shook her head again, and stared again over at her father, who was giving a speech to her fellow death eaters.

"We once again shall rise, rise high above what we where before...But I warn you, this time, one mistake...just one is all it will take, and I will banish the whole bunch of you. Fresh blood is what I need! Not you jack-pot old fool's, who don't know what it is to be this high in athority!" 

He was looking healthier. His hair was raven black, he wasn't as thin as he was at first, and his skin was darkly tanned now. Needless to say, thirteen year's of being almost nothing hadn't done much to what he was to become.

"Yes Master..." Was heard through out the crowed room, a hushed whisper almost.

Next to her, Black was restless. He wasn't used to sitting around, listening to speeches so much, where as she was more likely to be found listening with light interest, sitting almost perfectly still.

"Calm yourself." She whispered, grasping his shoulder, and jerking him to attention.

Although, she was a year or so younger then him, she was usually more mature then he was. She the more mature one out of all three of them.

"Silence please!" Voldemort turned to them, before continuing his speech.

"Yes Fath-a..." Black mummered, and Twilight shook her head.

"May I speak, Mistress?" Wormtail spoke up from the back of the room, a few moment's later when her father had finished his speech.

"What are you going to bore us with now, Pettigrew?" She asked, making him flinch.

"I would just like to point out, Mistress, that I suspect that people at the school are getting...suspicious of the fact you've been gone all week long." He glanced at her, and then down again.

"No need to worry. I have ways of making people forget that I am gone..."

"Well done Daughter..." Voldemort clasped a firm, yet ridged hand on her shoulder, "How about you Black? What have you done to conceal your absence?"

"Nothing Father..." He whispered, "I was allowed to leave."

Voldemort sniffed, "It figures your new Headmaster would be frightened..." he rolled his eyes, "Professer Zorn was always a weakling in my point of veiw. He should have been killed with the whole lot of them."

"No, no, really..." Black stood up, "Professer Zorn is nothing to worry about...In fact, I was hoping apon returning tonight?"

Tom Riddle looked down at his son, "Why's that?"

"Well, I am missing alot of school, and I do need to get my grade's up..." He crossed his arm's, shivering with fear, and cold.

"Fine...leave us. I have no use for you." He waved him away, "Twilight, you may go also. I'll call for you if ever need be to do so."

"Yes Father." She nodded at him, and disperated to the outskirts of Hogwart's, just outside of the gate.

She walked up the ground's, carefully, as not for anyone to notice, when an arm reached out, and grabbed her, pulling her back into the tree's.

A cold, clammy hand clamped over her mouth, "Relax...it's me." It was Snape, putting his arm's around her stomach, "Where the hell have you been?"

"I've been here...is it agenst the law to go for a walk?" She lied.

"Don't lie to me, Twi..." His lips pressed to her's, harshly, and she twisted way.

"Don't touch me...don't you ever touch me again!" She whipped away, and begain her trek back up to the castle.

Silently, he watched her walk up, and saw the door close from where he stood, and slowly he dropped down to the ground, and whipped blood from his cut lip, where Twilight had scratched with her fangs...

__  


"Severus, this is serious...." Dumbledor looked at the cut, as he sat in the Hospital wing.

"Am I going to be all right? Or should I be worrying?" Severus asked. 

"I think you'll be all right. I'm requesting that you stay here over night for observation." Dumbledor stood strait.

"All right." Snape nodded, taking a rag from Madam Pomfrey to whip off some of the dried blood.

"I don't think anything will take any effect...She just scratched you...Didn't she permently retract them for that reason, Severus?" She asked, being a nosey busy-body.

Severus shrugged, "I had thought so, but I guess not. She probably broke it...after...well..."

"No need to say it Severus. I understand." Dumbledor patted his shoulder, "Get some rest. I'll check on you in the morning." 

__  


Meanwhile, Twilight was working feriously, to keep up with her homework. She knew she would be getting hell for the next few days. Luckily her 'clone' had been good enough to take notes, and copy down assignments.

"Twi..." Draco was behind her.

"What the?!" She flunk backwards, "Oh bat's and belfry's! It's you..." She sighed, and settled back down in her chair.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, "I was just wonder-"

There was a sudden silence in the room, as everyone turned to look at them.

Draco glared back at them all, and they returned to their work, quietly, still listening, "Could we talk some where?"

"I suppose so." She stood up, closing her books, and following him outside of the room.

She followed him out of the common room, to the library, where it was quiet, and peaceful. He chose a table in the far back cornor. Little did he know that Harry Potter, and his friend's where just behind the bookcase, hiding them from view.

"I was wondering, do you know about that um...ball their having for um...the um...thousand and one birthday of Hogwarts?" Draco asked (Note: My mom came up with that...don't ask. I told her they don't know when that is! She was like "They have a book-" yea I'll shut up).

"Um...No?" SHe shook her head. 

"Well, it's beening held in two weeks. I was wondering if you would like to with me. It's only open for year's four through seven." 

Twilight glanced out the window, out across the lake, near the edge of Hogwart's, "I'd like to Draco...but-"

"Why not?" He stopped her, before she could even get out the word "no". 

"I...I just wouldn't fit in all to well, and I have all this homework..." She shivered, "Which reminds me-"

"No, wait!" Draco pulled her back down onto her seat.

"Draco, I'm sorry, but I'm really not interested..." Twilight shook her head, and pulled away from him, walking quickly out of the library, leaving him to watch after her, amazed.

Harry leaned around the bookcase, "Tough break, Malfoy? Finally find a girl whose not interested in you?"

"Shut up Potter." He hissed.

"I don't have to." he shook his head, "I'm kind of glad Twi turned you down...she could use a real man in her life..."

"What are you talking about?" Draco faced him up.

"I mean, she's not with Snape anymore. I mean your not a man."

"And you are?" Draco snivled.

"Yes. I am. I have proved it. What have you done?" Harry flicked a peice of lint off the shoulder of Malfoy's robe.

Draco glared at him, and shoved him back into a table before storming off in search of Crabbe and Goyle. 

"Harry, what are you thinking?" Hermione asked.

"I am going to be having a date to that ball..." He turned towards her, "And that date is going to be Twilight."

"Oh Harry..." she shook her head.

__

"Twilight..." Harry aproched her the next morning, at breakfast, standing in front of her.

She sighed, "Yes?"

"I was wondering, do you have a date for the ball yet?"

"No..." She shook her head.

"Well, I'd be very happy to fill that position." He smiled at her, "I'd be very happy to be your date, Twi."

"Listen Harry..." She stood, and looked him in the eye, "I'd be flattered, really, but I'm just not interested...If I change my mind, I'll get back to you all right?"

"All right. I'd be much oblidged." He nodded at her, then turned on his heel, and walked back to the Gryffindor table, nodding definantly at Hermione as he did so, as she rolled her eyes.

"So you'd go with him, but you wouldn't go with me?" Draco hissed in her ear.

"I never said I wouldn't go with you. I said I wasn't interested." She gave him a sly smile.

"What are you thinking in there?" He tapped her head.

"You'd not be interested..." She gave him a half smile and stood up, to whisper in his ear, "But just think...if I say yes, there could be no more Potter..." then she seductivly ran her toung over his ear lobe.

He watched after her, resisting the urge to rub his ear, as she walked off, and out of the room.

__

"Harry..." Twilight caught up with him in the coriddor when he was on his way to divitation.

"Yes?" He turned around, and stared over at her.

"Are you still availiable for the ball?" She asked, pausing.

"Um..well, yes acctually." He pulled his bag further up on his shoulder.

"Would you like to go with me, Harry?" She slid up next to him, and put her face near his ear, "I promise I'll refrain myself from messing your mind so to say...I'll even retract my fangs..."

"Umm..O-o-okay!" Harry slid backwords, "Do you want to meet infront of the Great Hall, or-"

"We can work out details later." Twilight whispered, "I have a class to get to." 

"Oh yea. Me too." Harry suddenly turned, and sped down the cornor, while Twilight smiled to herself, and walked down to the Potion dungon's. 

"Why are you late?" Snape automaticly cut his lesson short, as she walked in.

"I had a little...run in with Potter, thats all...Took longer then I expected. Sorry for being later Professer." She sat down in her seat, next to Sebrina.

"Sebrina, fill her on what we've been talking about, and get her started..." Snape rolled his eyes, "I will be in the backroom, if anyone needs anything." 

"He look's depressed." Sebrina noted, "Did you two get into a fight?"

"I told him not to touch me ever again, when we happened to meet up on the grounds the other night..." Twilight hung her head, "I think I...accidently scratched him too..."

"What do you mean?"

"He tried to kiss me, and I think one of my fangs might have scratched him." Twilight glanced out the window, "As long as I didn't bite him, he's fine, Seb. Don't flip out."

"Twi, you could still get into trouble! You need to be more careful!"

"As long as he stays away from me, he's fine." Twilight stared at the door of the backroom, "So what the hell is he making us do today?" 

__  


Twilight stood infront of the mirror, in the girl's larger bathroom, where there where about a hundred sinks, 50 toliet stalls, and 20 full length mirrors, and tables.

"What do you think, Seb?" She asked, turning toward her friend, "Think Harry will go for it?"

"Yea...you look beutiful Twi." Sebrina smiled, "I wish I was going..."

"You can go...I'm sure there are tons of guys out there, who would love to have asked you..." Twilight tried to comfort her.

Sebrina sighed, "It's not that..."

"You look lovely no matter what you wear. I have an extra dress-robe if you would like to borrow one..." Twilight sat down on the table next to her.

"It's not that either..."

"Then what is it?"

Sebrina glanced around, at the other girls, then whispered, "I asked Draco Malfoy...he turned me down."

"So what? Draco Malfoy is an idiot..." She whispered back.

"He said he wouldn't go with me, because he wanted to go with you. He said, that if he couldn't go with you, he wouldn't go with anyone."

Twilight sighed, and rolled her eyes, "And now there is going to be a huge scean, where Draco comes up, and starts picking on Harry...grrrreeat." 

"Oh, Twi. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier..." Sebrina looked down at her hands, "It's just so hard not being in the same house as you..."

"Yea...sharing a house with my sister cannot be all that great..." Twilight looked into the mirror, at her reflection, which to herself, was evil looking, and ragged. Maybe she was just messing with her own mind.

Sebrina looked at her, "You go have fun tonight...I'll be all right." 

"Wait..." Twilight turned to her, "You go with Harry..."

"What?" Sebrina gasp, "What do you mean?"

"You go with Harry...I'll come up with some explaination..." Twilight shook her head, "I'll ask Draco...I need to have a little chat with him."

"A-a-are you serious? Me, and Harry Potter?" Sebrina giggled, "Thanks, but no thanks, Twi."

"Sebrina, I'm serious...Go get dressed...I'll wait here."

__

"Harry, listen...I've...um...changed my mind so to say..." Twilight pulled Harry out of the crowd, "I need to have a little 'chat' with Draco, so...Don't give me that look, Harry." Twilight looked into his eyes, "I want you go with Sebrina...she's from America...have fun." 

"B-b-but Twi!" Harry shouted after her, as she begain climbing the stairs, leaving Sebrina with him.

"But nothing Harry...Maybe some other time..." She waved at him.

Harry sputtered for a moment, then noticed Sebrina, with her arm's crossed staring at him, and he sighed, "Great..."

"She's not forcing you to take me, Harry...personally I would rather have gone with some one more good looking, but if your the only one avaliable..." Sebrina rolled her eyes at him.

Harry sighed, and stared at the ceiling, "Great...now she's going to start ratting on me about my hair or something."

Sebrina sighed, "Why did she have to pass you on to me..."

"Why did she have to..." Harry found himself, pushed extreamly close to her, as people hurried around them, going into the great hall, "You have beutiful eyes..."

"I didn't mean that crack about your looks..."

"Eh-hem." He cleared his throut, and took a step back, "What do you say?"

"All right..." She linked her arm with his, and they walked into the Great Hall, without knowing that above them, Twilight was smiling to herself.

She whipped around, and walked off to the Slytherin common room.

Inside, she found Draco sitting in a chair, a bottle of butterbeer in one hand, drunk on the stuff as you could get. 

The rest of the common room deserted, because everyone else seemed to be at the ball...or upstairs asleep, because they where to young to go.

"Oh, heeeellooooo." He spoke to her, clearly drunk, several empty bottle's around his feet.

She sighed, and shook her head, "Draco, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like, Twight?" He blinked at her rapidly.

She sighed, and took the bottle out of his hand, and set it on the table next to him, "Do you want to go to this stupid ball with me?"

Suddenly, he snapped out of his drunken state, "What?!"

"You heard me..."

He blinked at her, "W-What are you trying to get at? I thought you where going to dratted Potter."

"I changed my mind...he's going with a friend of mine."

"Who?"

"Don't worry about it. Are you interested in going? Or else we can find something else to amuse ourselfs with?"

He picked up the bottle of butterbeer off the table, and stared at her, over it, as he took a swig of it, "Are those my choices?"

"Yes..." She told him firmly, "Either we go, we stay here, or we can go do something else..."

"What are my choices in something else?" Draco asked, getting an erie sort of seductivness to himself.

"Depends on what you had in mind..." She whispered, "What did you have in mind?"

He took another drink of his butterbeer, and blinked at her, "Change first..."

She snapped her fingers, and appered re-clothed in muggle jeans, and a tee-shirt, "This better?"

"Much." He nodded at her, "Want some?" He motioned toward his bottle.

"No thanks..." she shook her head.

"Are your fangs retracted or something?" Draco asked, "I don't see them when you talk."

"Yes...is there a problem with that?"

"No...it's probably safer...I heard you scratched Snape with them."

"It was an accident...and he's still alive, so whats the problem."

"Nothing...It's just...exciting that accidents like that could happen in..." he fought for the right word, "sexual positions?"

Twilight sniffed, "It was hardly sexual."

"Then what was it?"

"None of your business thats what...me, and Snape are no longer, so you don't need to worry about it much, do you?"

"I suppose not."

"So what do you want to do?" Twilight asked, leaning over him.

"What do you want to do?" He asked, resisting the urge to pull her down into his lap, and ravish her.

"It all depends on you..." She whispered, "I don't care..."

He stared at her, as he finished off his bottle of butterbeer, "C'mon..." he nodded toward the stairs, "My dormitory is empty right now...except for Krum...damn..." He hissed.

She smiled, "Mine is empty..." 

His lip twitched in a secound long smile, then he set his bottle on the table, "C'mon then..."

__


	8. Chapter Eight

Authors note: Yea, I know this is getting to be one huge *bleep* story, eh? Oh well, what can I say? I'm bored, and I have a lot of time on my hands... OMG! Guess what...Don't you think that Jafar, from Aladdin, is exactly what Snape should look like? Or at least close to it? I mean maybe not that annoying voice, but seriously...that whole facail thing...OK, well that's it...For now...I only own: Draku, Sebrina, Samma, and Twilight...oh and any odd's 'n ends charecters... :o)

Chapter Eight.

Draco brushed back a lock of Twilight's hair later that night. The other girls had come in hours ago, and he still hadn't left. He had listened to them babble about Twilight for a few moments, then stretched out next to her, kissing her gently, and noislessly, as not to get the other girls's attentions.

"Are you gonna stay?" She whispered, her eye's flickering open, pulling the blanket up around her shoulders.

"Mmm-uh." He nodded, "If you don't have a problem with it."

"I don't mind." She shook her head.

They where more lip-syncing then talking really, as not to wake up the other girls.

"All right." He nodded, licking his top lip.

Twilight stared up into his eyes. He was quite handsome when he was hot, and sweaty, his hair tossled, red marks maring his shoulders, and chest, and down his back.

His blonde hair was mused, and ruffled from it's usual state, and his eyes where dreadfully clear, his lips red from being kissed, and there was a slightly dark mark on his neck, that was beginning to fade away.

Their clothes had just been pushed to the the foot of the bed, as not to look suspious to the other girls when they came in, which they hadn't even noticed that Twilight wasn't alone in bed...not that they would anyway, seeming the privacy curtains where drawn.

Draco watched Twilight's eyes flicker shut before putting an arm around her shoulder, and layed close to her, staring up at the top of the canacopuy (whatever! Excuse me if I can't spell!), thinking about nothing in particular...

__  


Harry stood in front of Draco the next morning, staring at him.

"Yes, Potter?" He asked, looking at him over his breakfast, chewing slowly.

"You stole my date!"

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked.

"Neither one of you showed up last night...and I know you asked her...what did she fall back on the plan, and dump me with Seb, and hang around with you all night?"

"As a matter of fact, yes...why?" Draco asked, and winced as Harry threw the first punch.

"Boys!" Professer McGonagall strode over, hands on her hips, "If you need to argue like that, I request that you take it outside!"

"Sorry Professer..." Harry was still glaring at Draco, "It was an instant reflex...It won't happen again."

"I hope not, Harry..." McGonagall shook her head, as she walked away, "I sure hope not."

"Are you finished Potter? Because if you don't mind, Twilight and I have some unfinished business..." Malfoy gave him a quick smile, as he stood and pushed back his chair, "By the way, she was screaming my name last night...wouldn't want you to have mistaken it..."

Harry glared after him, as he stode out of the Great Hall, followed closely by Crabbe, and Goyle. That's when he noticed that Twilight was just at the very end of the table, sitting, annoyed, by Viktor Krum.

Slowly he walked back over to the Gryffindor table, and sat between Hermione, and Ron, "Let the games begin..."

__

"So, did you have fun with Harry last night?" Twilight asked Sebrina as she sat down.

"I suppose so..." She sighed, "He wasn't very enthusiastic about it..."

"I'm sorry..." Twilight sighed, and looked at her, "If it's any constellation, can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure..." Sebrina shrugged.

"You can't tell anyone..." Twilight whispered, "If I had taken Harry to that ball last night, I would have had to have killed him right then...I may never get another chance like that, but for what I got last night...it was worth it."

"Where were you anyway?" Sebrina crossed her arms, as if the whole thing about killing Harry hadn't phased her at all, "I thought you went up to get Draco, and you would be right down..."

"We desided to...ah...stay in?" Twilight smiled, "A girl never tells her secrets..."

Sebrina raised an eyebrow, "I have a feeling I don't want to know anyway..."

"Probably not." Twilight showed a glint of a fang as Snape walked into the room. 

"Today...class..." He slammed a fist down on the table, "We will be working more on our stronger truth potions..." 

Beside her, Sebrina sighed. She was no good at potions. She was more interested in Herbology, or Transfiguration...but Potions just didn't sit well with her. She liked things you could read about and understand...not things you where just expected to understand. 

"Seb, I'll help you..." Snape spoke directly to her, before giving instructions, then walked over.

"Truth potions are simple..." He pulled a stool up, sighing, then begain to explain to her.

Sebrina stared at him, "Are you feeling all right?"

"Perfectly fine. Now you add this, to this-"

"Your explaining this to me..."

"Yes, that I am...do you want to pass?" Severus looked into her eyes.

"Well, of course, but you never explain this to me any other day..." Sebrina crossed her arms, and glanced over at Twilight who wasn't listening to the conversation, and was currently adding her ingredients in her couldrun, which bubbled a sickly color of green, before simmering lightly.

"Please don't argue with me." Severus shook his head, "Now are you going to let me explain this or not?"

"All right, fine..." She stared at him, waiting.

He finished explaining, and got up from the table, to walk around the class room, looking for people who where making the potion wrong.

"No, no...Bruhilda, it's _this _before _that_." He stopped infront of one of the Slytherin girls.

"Are you feeling all right Professer?" She was astonished.

"I'm fine..." He retorted, continuing on.

"Say," Sebrina leaned over toward Twilight, "Did that scratch you gave him cause this or something?" 

"No." Twilight shook her head, letting the potion simmer easily.

"Do you know what-"

"He's trying to get me to think he's changed. Not that that's what I want. He thinks he's impressing me with his change." Twilight shook her head, "I don't need a wussy for a boyfriend. I need deatheater material right now..."

"You don't mean that..." Sebrina shook her head.

"Of course I mean it. Why would I lie about that?" Twilight glanced over at her.

"I don't know...but I know you still like him. No matter what you and Draco did last night." She rolled her eyes.

"How would you know?" Twilight raised an eyebrow, "So how did it go with Harry last night? Truthfully."

"Well, he told me I had beutiful eyes..." She sighed, crossing her arms, "It was kind of rude going with a younger guy though..." She crossed her arms.

"Poor dear." Twilight patted her shoulder, sitting back, and watching her potion bubble.

"If you want to know the truth," Sebrina leaned closer to her, "He is kind of cute..." 

"Kind of?"

"All right, he really is..." She rolled her eyes, "Your so picky."

__

"Twilight..." Harry aproched her at dinner that night, "Can I speak with you?"

"Yes?" She asked, looking at him over her plate.

"Are you busy later?" He asked, wringing his hands together.

"What do you mean 'later' exactly?" She asked.

"I mean later...any time really."

"Not really. I can probably work you into my schedual." She laughed.

"Ha...yea..." Harry have a slight laugh, "Would you meet me outside of the Library around ten?"

"Sure." She shrugged, "Whatever."

  
__  


Twilight stood in front of the library her arms crossed. Harry was late...oh sure, it was only a few minutes, but he was still late...

"Oh my.." Harry ran up, and slid down the wall next to the door, "Sorry I'm late...I had a hell trying to get out of the common room, without Hermione, and Ron..."

"It's all right I suppose. It was only a few minutes..." She uncrossed her arms, and set them on her hips.

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you tonight...Oh no..." He glanced over his shoulder, at the figure comming up the hallway, "Get under here..." he flipped an invisablitly cloak over himself, and Twilight, just before Snape turned the cornor, ranting to himself, loudly.

"Your stupid...absoutly stupid..." 

"He said it not me..." Harry muttered, just above a whisper.

"Just because she just happened to..." Snape suddenly turned in midwalk, and begain down the hallway the other side, "Your being stupid...Ask her if your so paranoid about it...Oh great, now I'm crazy too...Yes, I'm talking to myself in a deserted hallway- Ugh!" He disappered around the cornor.

"Do you always spy on teachers?" Twilight tossed her half of the cloak off, and Harry took off his own.

"No..." He shook his head, "Usually I ownly use it when I want to get away from people, or if I'm on 'one of my adventures' as people call them..."

"So what 'adventure' are you planning for your fourth year, here at Hogwarts..." Twilight whispered.

"I-I-I don't know yet..." Harry moved back agenst the wall.

"You don't know yet? No mysterys waiting to be solved? No battles between good, and evil?" Twilight ran a fingernail down one of his cheeks, "No women waiting to be uncovered?"

"N-no..." Harry shook his head slightly, as her fingernail slid down his cheek, across his jaw, and down the colom of his throut.

"Am I scaring you?" She whispered.

"O-Of course not..."

"Don't stutter..." She leaned closer to him, "It's unbecomming..."

"S-s-sorry." 

"Your still doing it..." She smiled, licking her lips, her toung bearly touching his ear.

He took a deep intake of breath, and flattened up agenst the wall, and she took a step back, crossing her arms again.

"Any reason you asked me to come here tonight?" Twilight asked.

"No..." He shook his head, composing himself.

"Then I really need to be getting back to my common room..." She started to turn.

"Do you want to use this?" Harry held up his invisibility cloak to her.

"No thanks...your going to need it more then I am..." She told him, then started down the hall way.

Harry watched after her for a moment, before flipping the cloak around himself, and setting off in the oppiset direction.

It was about the time she was half way back, that she ran into Snape...literally...

They stared at each other for a moment, from the floor where they had fallen, their eyes flitting from each other every so often.

"Will you talk to me?" Snape finally asked, beginning to stand.

"What about? We've said everything, that has needed to be said..."

"What about..." He sighed, and glanced about the hallway, and took a step closer, "What about I love you? And I miss you?"

"Sorry I don't feel the same way..." Twilight stood, and and stared him in the eye, "Leave me alone..."

"But Twilight-"

"Leave me alone..." She started down the hallway again, not even glancing back at him, when he kicked at a suit of armor, which clattered to the floor, nosily.

__

"Why arn't they moving?" someone whispered.

"I don't know..." 

"Make way...Prefect...make way..." The prefect stopped suddenly, "Someone hurry and get a professer...Hurry!"

Someone ran past Twilight, and she watched them run down the hallway, back to the Great Hall, where most of the students, and teachers where still gathered.

"Let me through..." She pushed her way forward.

"Twi, I'm afraid I can-" She shoved past the prefect, and stared at the outlined door in the stone wall, that was the interence to the Slytherin Common room. There was a large green skull outlined on the door.

She turned, and crossed her arms, walking back down the hallway, soon to be passed by Dumbledore, and Snape.

They stood there for a moment, then Dumbledore motioned for Snape to go get her, and whispered something to him, before telling all them, "All right, back to the Great Hall, I shall give instructions there."

Twilight lost herself in the crowd, but broke apart from them, and walked out the grounds, Snape beginning to follow.

"Severus..." Dumbledore stopped him, "Let her go..."

He watched her pull the door open, and walk out across the grounds, letting the door blow shut with a loud crash.

"I'm going after her..." He shook his head at Dumbledore, "We don't know what she may-"

"Leave her be.She'll come back." Dumbledore patted him on the shoulder, "She always does."

Reluctantly, Snape followed him back into the Great Hall, and he sat up at the high table, all of hte Slytherin's whispering excitedly to one another.

Samma ran over, "Where is Twi?"

"She's on the grounds..." Dumbledore told her, "But let her-" it was to late. Samma had already ran past, and down the hallway.

Meanwhile, Twilight was already half way down the grounds, as Samma ran out on the grounds, after her.

"Twilight!" She yelled.

She shook her head, and kept walking.

"Stop! Don't go! He's just...He's just trying to get you there!"

"He knows how to get me." Twilight turned to her, "I don't belong here...Your such a god damn-"

"SHUT UP! There are people here who _care_ about you! You think he honestly cares about you? No! Why the hell do you think I stopped showing up? He doesn't care! He just needs someone to do his bidding! Snape loves you! Malfoy loves you! God forbid Potter, and Krum love you!"

"What the hell are you on?" Twilight crossed her arms, "Did two years in America turn you a little weird in the head?" 

"I know what I'm talking about!"

"I know what I'm talking about!"

"You need to stay here!"

"I need to go!"

"You need to find yourself! Here!"

"He needs me! Black is to stupid, and to foolish to know what the hell-"

"Stop it! He can feind for himself! He's stong enough now! If he needs you bad enough he'll call for you!"

"What the hell do you think happened back there?" Twilight yelled, "A f-"

"Shut up..." Samma told her calmly, "Turn around, and walk back up there, and stay there...I will go, and I will tell him that you are not at his bec and call anymore."

"Samma, you don't understand-"

"I understand perfectly...I'll tell him that your not able to come right now...you'll report later..." Samma turned, and walked down to the enterance.

Twilight watched her disapper, and looked down at her arm, where the skull was a dull black, like it should be. There was no pain...no dis-coloration...Just a plain black skull mark...

She turned around, and walked back up into the castle, into the Great Hall, where Dumbledore was just finishing up giving out instructions, to the prefects, head boy, and girl, and the teachers.

"Twilight, are you okay?" Draco approched her.

"Fine." She spoke stiffly, and she crossed her arms tighter over her stomach.

"Are you really?"  


"I said I'm fine." She hissed, staring down into his eyes.

"All right..." He shrugged, "Be that way..."

She shook her head, and leaned up agenst the wall, watching out over the not-so crowded Great Hall.

"I'd like to have someone check over the common room, before you all return to it, so you'll have to sleep here tonight..." Dumbledore flicked his wand, and the tables and chairs flew across the room, and up agenst the walls. Another flick sent a hundred or so purple, lumpy sleeping bags into the center of the room.

"C'mon..." Draco put an arm around her shoulder, and let her over, grabbing a sleeping bag, and waited while she grabbed one of her own.

"Over in that cornor..." She nodded toward the farthest cornor, away from everyone else.

"A-are you sure it would be wise to be so far away from the group?" Draco asked, worriedly.

Twilight stared him in the eye, "Voldemort is gone. He is not here."

"How can you be so sure?" He asked, not knowing if he should trust her.

Trust me..." She took his arm, and lead him over to the cornor, then threw the sleeping bag on the floor.

"All right." He tossed his own down next to her's, "Are you really okay though? Anything you want to talk about?"

"No." She shook her head at him, "I'll be fine..."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive..." 

"Yes Draco!" She sighed, and plopped down onto the floor, "Sit..." 


	9. Chapter Nine

Authors note: Hehe...Yea I'm pure evil, I know. I'm also bored, and I have bored relitives! lol. OK, I don't own any of the charecters...'sept the ones that aren't mentioned in the books! Hows that!

Chapter Nine

"Twi...Twilight..." Snape shook her awake, desiding to not notice that Draco's arm proctivly tightened around her waist when she shifted to face him.

"What do you want?" She whispered, yawning, setting Draco's arm aside.

"We need to talk...now..."

"About what?"

"About us..."

"Can't this wait?"

"I would suppose, but why put off to tomorrow what you can do now?"

"I'm trying to sleep..."

"Sleep in my bed..."

"No...This is quite comfortable acctually..." Twilight snuggled back down into the sleeping bag.

  
Of course the offer sounded good, but of course, she wasn't speaking with him..._Oh, what am I thinking?! _She thought, hiding her face, and rolling her eyes.

"C'mon...five minutes...thats all I'm asking..."

"I'd really like to get some sleep now, if you wouldn't mind..."

"Dumbledore needs to speak with you also, if you don't mind..."

"About what? I know nothing." She shook her head, "If he wants information, he's going to have to wait until tomorrow...There's nothing he can do right now."

"Come with me all the same..." Snape grasp her hand, "Please?"

"We can talk tomorrow..." Twilight pulled the cover over her head.

"Meet me in the Three Broomsticks tomorrow? Say a half hour before we leave?"

"We have a Hogsmead trip tomorrow?" Twilight sat up suddenly.

"Yes...did you forget?" He asked.

"Oh no..." Twilight shook her head, "They need to cancel it..."

"Why?" 

"He knows...He probably saw the notice in the common room. He knows!"

"He can't-"

"He can."

"How do you know-"

"I know." 

"All right..." Snape got up off the floor, and begain to walk out of the Great Hall, and Twilight fell back agenst the invisiable pillow.

Beside her, Draco's eye's flickered, "Some-fink wrong?" 

"I'll say..." She sighed, massasing her forehead with her fingertips.

"What is it?"

"Hogsmead will be called off tomorrow..." She whispered, "He knows about it."

"How?"

"The notice in the common room...He probably saw it."

"How do you know he went inside?"

"I just know..." She sighed, and looked up at the enchanted ceiling, at the scatterd stars, and dark clouds that filled it.

"All right...all right..." He pulled her close, "Go back to sleep..."

__

"You need to what?" Snape was following her out of his class room.

"Go..." 

"Go where?"

"Where do you think?" She was half way down the hall way, and out of the castle when he caught up with her.

"Take me with you..." He spun her around.

"What do you mean take you with me?"

"Take me with you..." He said calmly.

"No...get away from me!" She pulled herself away from him.

"You can't stay away from me forever! Your going to have to talk to me!"

"No I'm not..." She continued on.

"I can just follow you...I'm a deatheater at heart, I know where to find him..." 

"Then why don't you just come on your own?" She turned, and crossed her arms.

"Fine...I will..." He continued to follow her, and they apperated at the same time.

He took a step back, as he landed in the Riddle living room, where there where Deatheaters around them in a circle, Wormtail cowered in a cornor, and Voldemort himself was looking down at Twilight.

"Your sister got mouthy with me yesterday..." He spoke to her, "Told me that I couldn't control you anymore. You don't think I control you, do you, Twilight?" 

"No." She stood up to him.

"Good...Teresa is here..."

"Why isn't she in America with the exchange family?" Twilight crossed her arms.

"Got a bit mouthy with one of the teachers at the school...Almost blew her to smitherines..." Voldemort had a look of amusment on his face, "Unfortunetly, one of the other teachers interfered..."

"Where is she?" Twilight asked.

"In the backroom...Afraid she gave Wormtail a bit of a fright this morning...She's curled up on bed..." Voldemort motioned backwards, and the deatheaters split into two lines, so she could see the little figured huddled in the room behind them.

"What did you want?" She asked finally, wanting to leave as soon as possiable.

"Oh, nothing really..." He turned and pased around the circle, "Heard anything from Black lately?" 

Snape stood there, as though he wheren't there at all, listening to the cool, even, way Voldemort was talking to his daughter about his son, and his youngest daughter.

"No. Should I have?"

"Just wondering..." He stopped suddenly, and turned to Snape staring him in the eye, as he walked around him, "Bring us a present deary?"

"He came on his own..." Twilight refused to look at Snape.

"So, what do we owe this plesant suprize to, Severus?"

He didn't blink, or look away, but he didn't answer him either.

"Not talking are you? Well, we could always-"

"Don't hurt him..." Twilight broke in, "He's just being stupid, and thick headed like usual..."

"Is that right, Severus? You always did have that stupid sort of aura around you. Quite intelligent for the most part of course..." He stopped right in front of him, and took out his wand from a robe pocket, "We could finish you off right here if you like."

"No thanks. I'd much rather die for a reason, rather just for kicks..." Snape stared at him.

Voldemort's eyebrow twitched, "Ah, yes...Of course. But, Severus, you always did like those mass killings. Even suggested a few of them..." 

"I guess it was a short lived..." 

Voldemort sniffled, "Get out of here, before I do kill you...You too Twilight."

__

"Why do you let him do that to you?" Snape was following Twilight down hallways, trying to get her to talk to him.

"It's none of your business..." 

"He can't treat you like that..." He walked in rythem with her, and almost walked into a wall as she took a sharp turn.

Easter holidays had arrived, and the castle was basicly empty exept for a few odds 'n' ends people.

"He's my father, he can treat me how he pleases...Not that it's any of your business." 

"Whose Teresa."

"Why?"

"I'm asking. Who is she?"

"She's my youngest sister. Why?" She turned suddenly, and stared at him, crossing his arms.

"Just wondering..." He stopped in front of her, "Why are you so angry with me?"

She didn't answer as she turned on her heel, and begain walking back down the hallway.

"Do you even know where your going? This castle is huge. Your going to get lost."

"I don't care..." She tossed back of her shoulder, "Ever heard of exploring?"

"I think it's time we turned back..." The atmosphere was cold, and dank.

"Why? Are you afraid?" She turned around, and stared at him.

"Of course not." He would never admit to being frightened in front of her.

"Are you a weakling? Not being able to handle a little humid air. A little darkness here and there between candles?"

"Of course not..." he shook his head again, "Lead the way."

She shrugged, and continued to walk. 

Soon, they where enwrapped in darkness.

"Severus?" She asked, not hearing him behind her.

"Here..." He replyed, feeling his way along the walls.

"I can't see anything..." She bumped her hip into a wall, "Ouch!"

"Are you all right? I told you this was a bad idea..." He put an arm around her shoulder.

"Please refrain from touching me..." She shrugged off his arm.

"Sorry..." He held his hands up, "Just thought that maybe as long as we where touching some how, we wouldn't loose each other..." 

"I think I see a light up there..." She nodded at the faint glow a few yards ahead.

"C'mon..." He begain walking ahead of her.

"Why are you still walking with me?"

"Because. I figure if you get lost, I can probably figure out the way back."

"I won't get lost..." She told him, taking out her want, "_Lumos_."

"Good idea..." Snape took out his own wand, "_Lumos_."

"Sure..." She stared at the cracked walls around them, "Feel like an adventure Snape?"

"Sure." He shrugged.

"This way...." She walked across the hallway, and down a short passageway, until they came to some stairs, faintly lit by some candles.

"Lady's first..." He waved her down the stairs, and boldly she begain walking down the winding staircase.

"What do you thinks down here..."

"I don't know...probably some old room, that hasn't been seen in years apon years..." Snape ducked under some low beams.

"Hold on..." Twilight leaned across the railing. "These stairs end soon, but I don't know what's on at the bottom..."

"Well, lets find out..." He pushed her back slightly.

She continued downward, and stopped infront of a large stone wall, "What do you think?"

"Try a password."

"Like what?"

"Try house names..."

"Slytherin.." No reaction, "Gryffindor." Still nothing. "Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw?"

"Okay, maybe not."

"Hold on..maybe I can find where we are..." Twilight reached into her robes for her map, and found it deep within one of the pockets.

Slowly she blew across it, and the image of Hogwarts appered. At the near bottom of the map, she found them...although the stone wall she was in front of did not exist.

"Try some of the bricks..." Snape begain looking for loose stones, pressing on them, looking for some sort of a contraption to open a trap door or something.

Twilight rolled her eyes, and blew across where the wall should be, and a line appered...

__

Diricks appered across it.

"_Diricks..."_ Twilight tapped her wand agenst the stone wall.

Slowly...the wall slid back, and emitted a doorway...


	10. Cahpter Ten

Authors note: Spooky? Eh? I don't own none of the charecters mentioned in J.K. Rowling's: Harry Potter series..._Merci_.

Chapter Ten.

"Lovely place you've found here Twilight..." Snape ducked down into the old torcher chamber they had just found.

"These are in fine condition...care to try one out, Severus?" She opened an old Iron Maidan.

"No thanks..." He shook his head.

"Wow...wands..." Twilight bent over the old pile of wands on the floor, "Some of them are even inscribed."

"Doesn't that do something to it?"

"What?"

"Having your name sketched into your wand..."

"No." Twilight shook her head.

"Oh..." He shrugged, "C'mon Twi. I think we should go..." 

"No..." She shook her head, "Lets stay..."

"I don't think that that's a good idea, Twi..." 

"Why not?" She turned suddenly.

"Be-because..." 

"Because why?" She was looking down at her map, walking along the walls, and stopping every so often. Suddenly, she stopped, and touched a brick with her hand, and pushed on it, "Coming?"

"Yes..." He sighed, and followed her through the passage way.

"Wow..." She had stepped into a larger chamber, filled with chains, and shackles.

"Why do you keep leading me into torcher chambers?" He sighed, staring at the ceiling, and then shivering.

Above, the ceiling was dotted with leering skulls, and skeletons. Mutated, and writhered.

"This is discusing..." Twilight was strictly amused, as she touched a mutated sketeton, which bones where intertwined together.

"Yes, it is...Lets go?"

"Are you a wussy, Snape?" 

"No," He shook his head, "I'm just saying, lets go..."

"All right...fine...hold on..." She walked around the walls again, and then tapped another brick, "_Opanaia_."

The wall slid back, and they walked through into an old, musty classroom.

The tables where covered with spider webs, and dust, but you could see the culdrons that sat above flame pits, and the old stools beneath the tables.

"Old Potions class room I take it?" Twilight begain walking around, and opening cupboards and things, "Interesting...dried Gillyweed...interested Severus-dear?"

He raised an eyebrow, and shook his head, "No thanks...I dout if any of those ingrediants are any good anymore..."

"Lets try some..." Twilight grabbed a few viles out of a closet behind the desk, and walked to a front table, with a culdron, and lit a fire easily with her wand, "Now lets see..."

"I don't think you should-"

  
"Whats going to happen?" She asked, shaking her wand, and a spout of water poured out, "It's going to explode?"

"It may..." he shrugged.

"Relax..." She shook her head, "It'll be fine..."

He sighed, and shook his head, as she poured ingrediants into a couldrun, "What exactly are you making?"

"Sleeping potion..."

"A sleeping potion?"

"Its the only full ingredints that are in there...Would you like to try?" She held up a spoon full.

"Where did you find the spoon?"

"It's called conjour." She told him, "Care to try it?"

"No, I think we both need to be wide awake in order to get back to the main-"

"I think I made a mistake..." Twilight leaned on the table, dropping the spoon.

"What? What's wrong?" 

"I-I don't know..." She turned over, and fell down onto the floor, hugging her knee's.

"You drank it?" Snape knelt down next to her.

"N-No...I think we ought to go."

"I've been saying that for the last half an hour..." He pulled her up from the floor, "C'mon. Lets go."

Reluctantly she followed, and they soon found themselves at a the foot of some winding stairs.

"Lady's first?" He motioned her up the stairs.

"I think you just want me to be the first to be killed if we come apon something dangerous. Sorry to bust your bubble, but it's not that easy."

"Unless anyone has any stakes or such, I don't think so..."

She stared at him for a moment, then continued on, "Hurry up. I think we're almost back to a main corridor."

__  


"Meet me in the Three Broomsticks later?" 

"How about no?"

"C'mon Twilight..." 

"No thanks Professor." She continued to walk down the street to Kinnder's shop.

"Please? I want to talk to you. Can't we get re-aqanted?"

"No."

"Why not?" She pushed open the door of the shop, and turned to him, "Stay out here."

"Why? What's this?" He begain to follow her, but she pushed him back into the dirt.

"Stay." She went inside, and let the door close behind her.

"'oblem's Twilight?" Kinnder asked, looking up at her.

"No! What ever made you think that?" She asked sarcasicly, "One crate, please Kinnder."

"Ten galloens."

"Ten? It's not a holiday Kinnder."

"I'm lowering' moi prices. Don't 'estion me."

"All right." She shrugged, and pushed the money she had set on the counter at him, "Have a nice afternoon Kinnder."

"'Ou too, Twilight." He watched her pick up her crate, and walk out of the store, and begin bickering at Snape again.

"You need to get a life." She stopped a few feet away from Kinnder's store, "I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk to you anymore! Now, or ever!" 

"Talk to me! Just talk!" He begged, wringing his hands together, "Please? Twilight? Hunny?"

She gave him an odd look, and began walking again, turning back to stare at him every so often, before ducking into Honeydukes, and running right into Draco.

"Having fun?" He asked coolly.

"I suppose..." She looked over her shoulder out at Snape, who was waiting for her to come out.

"Care to join me for a drink later?"

"Perhaps, but not right now Draco." She pushed past him. 

"All right...don't be so pushy..." He let her past, holding his hands in the air.

She shook her head, collected what she wanted, paid, and walked back out, to where Severus was in conversation with Dumbledore a few feet away.

She took that passage, and slipped past, back up the worn path, twinning through the other students, and suddenly bumped...into nothing? 

"Oh, hello Twi..." that "nothing" spoke, and she saw a hand suddenly.

"What the hell..." She pushed back an invisable hood, and Harry's face appered, flouting, "Nice cloak Potter...you scared the hell out of me..."

"Sorry Twilight." Harry gave a half smile, and shrugged, "I have people following me all over the place...I find it's better to have this on when I'm in public..."

"Ah...All right...well I must be on my-" She winced as she heard Snape calling for her behind her.

"Rough day?" Harry asked, taking the cloak off, and drapping it over his arm.

"You can say that...I really must be going...until later Harry..." Twilight walked quickly past him, and ran up to the gate seperating Hogsmead, and Hogwarts, flinging it open quickly, and walking up to the castle as fast as she could, Snape still yelling at her from behind.

She sighed, walking through the large doors, and quickly down to the Slytherin dungon common room, scaring the few 1st, and 2nd years that where scattered among the room, as she, then followed quickly by Snape, who watched her climb up the stairs to the dormitory.

He sighed, and leaned agenst the wall, staring across the Slytherin common room, waiting patentially..She'd have to come down at some point...

Little did he know...she had her ways...

Not only did she NOT come down, when dinner was called, she was there...he watched as she walked back into the common room, talking to Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle close behind, their arms crossed like huge body gaurds, protecting Draco from everything that may come along...

He silently rolled his eyes, and left the common room hurriedly, angry, hurt, and depressed...how the hell was he going to get her _back?!_


	11. Chapter Eleven

Authors note: Is there a thing with me, and Author's notes? I mean every time I write a new chapter, I do an authors note...OK, well I'm sorry chapter ten took so long...stupid ff.net wouldn't open, and then I had writers block too...OKay, well...here's chapter 11 (I don't own any of the charecter's 'sept the twisted ones) 

Chapter 11.

Severus twisted a slip of parchment around his fingers, watching out the window, as Twilight, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and few other slytherins walked silently across the school grounds, back around the castle, toward the lake, clearly laughing, and talking among themselves.

"Its cold out...what do they think their doing?" He spoke to no one but themselves.

"They have permission Severus..." Dumbledore stood in the doorway behind him, staring kindly.

"I didn't ask if they had permission. I was wondering about what the hell they where doing..." He turned, "Excuse the language."

"I have gone temorarily deaf, and have no idea what you just said..." Dumbledore smiled, "Now Severus..." He put and arm around his shoulder, leading him away from the window, "What do you say we take your mind away from students for an hour or so, and go down to Hogsmead, and get a drink? I could use a fairly large brandy about now."

"Professer..." Snape stopped him, and pulled away, "Could we raincheck that perhaps? I'm afraid I don't feel much up to-"

"Nonscence!" Dumbledore waved it away, "Come along now..." 

"But really-" Snape stopped, sighing, and reluctantly followed the headmaster out of the dungeons, and out of the school.

__

"So, Severus tell me about your problems? Should we maybe set you up with a muggle shink?" Dumbledore laughed, sipping his thrird brandy of the night.

"I think the brandy is going to your head Professer..." Snape watched him drink, then looked down at his first, and untouched brandy, shaking his head.

"No, no, no..." Dumbledore shook his head, then cleared this throut, straightening, "Have you and Twilight made out- er...up yet?" he corrected himself quickly.

"No..." Snape turned to look out the window.

"And why not?" 

"Because she's always with that caniving little Draco Malfoy, or Harry Potter, or every once so often Sebrina Whats-her-Face, or Viktor Krum..." He spoke angrily.

"Ah, well...nothing shall be resolved until you speak with her..." 

"You think I don't _know_ that?" Snape banged a fist down on the table, "What is it that you care about anyway? Even if we do kiss and make up-" Dumbledore giggled at that point, hiccuping, "-what would that mean to you?"

"Oh, I just want to see the best student, and the best professer in Hogwarts get _along together_, thats all Severus..." Dumbledore shook his head, clearing his throut once again.

"Oh, your no help..." Severus sighed, turning away once more, "If you don't mind I think I shall go back up to the castle...good night Professor."

"Good night Sev...er...what was your name?" 

Snape sighed, shaking his head, and walked out of The Boars Head, and out into the street, the cold air lashing around him.

As he pulled the gates open, he heard a loud _splash_, and a few girlish screams from the lake, and he rolled his eyes.

"Their swimming...their crazy..." He shook his head, walking up to the castle, turning to look at the lake for a few moments half way up the yard, watching Twilight, flip backwards into the lake, splashing everyone on the dock.

He rolled his eyes, and walked back up to the castle, the door closing with a loud _thud_.

Meanwhile, down by the lake, Twilight was drying off, her bathing suit clinging profously to certain area's, "What do you say we all go in? It's getting cold out, and the moon isn't giving off to much light..." 

"Um...Acctually, why don't you guys go ahead..." Malfoy turned to Crabbe, Goyle, and a few of the Slytherin girls, "We'll be up there in a sec."

As they turned up, off the dock, talking to themselves, Draco stood, pulling the towel out of Twilights hand, dropping it on the dock, "C'mon..." He pulled her down with him, stepping off the dock, falling down into the water, his feet just bearly touching the sand.

Twilight followed, being a bit taller easily stood, and still had her head above water, where as Draco was about midway up his chin, "Why are we standing in the lake? We can go inside, and into the prefects bathroom...its warmer..."

"This is more...romantic?" He questioned his words, and twisted one of his legs around hers, pulling her closer, "Would you prefur somewhere warmer?"

"Well, I'm getting eaten by bugs out here too..." Twilight sighed, and brushing a few misquitos off her neck, and Draco moved quickly, putting his arms around her neck, pulling her face down, her lips brushing quickly over his own.

"Okay, we can go in..." He whispered, backing up agenst the dock, watching her as she moved toward him slowly, "I-I think w-we should sh-should..." He watched as she pressed her lips agenst his neck, picking him up, and setting him on the dock, before hauling herself up out of the water, pushing him back, and pulling a leg over him, hovering inches above him.

"You don't know what your getting yourself into, Malfoy..." She whispered, their lips brushing as she spoke, "No idea what-so-ever."

"Wh-what do you mean?" He asked, willing himself not to look down her swimsuit.

"Have you forgot certain...qauitlys?" She questioned, her fangs glinting in the moonlight, and she moved closer, placing her lips on his, blood from her gum as she retracted her fangs, seeping into her mouth slowly, and she nudged his mouth open, and the blood trickled into his mouth. 

He suddenly shoved her off, leaning over the dock, spiting the blood out, "My god...what are you-"

"Draco..." She took his face between her thumb, and forefinger, "My blood will do nothing to you..." She lied easily.

"Bu-but..." He breathed heavily, "What did you _do_?"

"I retracted them..." She watched Draco spit again.

"You always bleed?" He asked, whipping his mouth, brushing away any blood that was there.

She nodded at him, "Uh huh."

"I'm sorry Twi...I-I should have known it wouldn't do anything...I-I j-just..." he shook his head, and begain to stand, "C'mon...lets go inside." He offered her his hand, and she took it, pulling herself up, picking up her towel at the same time, pulling it over her shoulder.

__  


"Seb...Seb!" Twilight grasp her shoulders, "Calm down!"

"But Twi! He doesn't like me! He talks about you! Thats all! I try to sit and listen to him...for...for hours, and all he does is talk about how beuitful you are!" Sebrina sighed.

"Well...he's an idiot, all right?" 

"But..." Sebrina sighed, sitting down on her stool, "Twi...can you make me as beutiful as you are?"

"Seb, you don't need me to make you pretty...your already very pretty, all right?" Twilight patted her shoulder, "C'mon...Harry Potter is an idiot if he doesn't like you...He has no taste in girls what so ever, all right?" 

"All right Twi..." She sighed, and hugged her, "Thanks."

"Your welcome Seb..." Twilight watched her walk away, back toward the Ravenclaw table, as Draco tapped her on the shoulder, "Yes Drac-"

"What did you do to me?" He hissed.

"What do you mean?"

"Explain this!" He pushed back his lip, and she saw a gleaming white fang, sparklying in the sunlight.

"I-I..." She stammered, standing, putting a chair between them.

"You, you..." Draco snivled, "What did you do to me!"

"I-I thought you..you spit..." She pressed her lips together, "I-I didn't think..."

"Didn't think what!" Draco asked, banging a fist one table, "What did you do!"

"You...you drank...my blood..." She ran her toung over the spot where her fangs would have been, "And it...ah...well..."

"I know what it did! Why did you lie to me! Why did you-"

"I didn't mean to!" She cried.

"You knew exactly what would happen!" Draco stared at her coldly, "How am I supposed to-"

"I-I'll help you! Draco! I didn't mean-" He slapped her...hard...right across her cheekbone.

"You caniving little bitch!" He accused her, "You knew exactly what would happen!"

She stared at him, her eye's flashing briliant red, and then she whispered, "I may have known exactly what I was doing Draco...but remember...it _my_ blood. I know now have hold of you, until I die..." She turned, and fled the Great Hall, her robes swishing behind her.

__

The next day, saturday, Twilight spent the day holed up in the cornor of the library, researching.

She looked up as Draco sat across from her, "I'm sorry."

"Good. Your here..." She closed the book, "And your not the least bit sorry Draco, so don't lie to me..."

He stared at her, "What are you going to do with me?"

"Nothing...Your going to have try on your own...You obviously don't want my help..." There was a suddenly sharpness in her head, and she winced, "So I'm not giving it to you...The only help I will give you is...there is a shop in Hogsmead...It specializes in Animal blood for vampires...His name is Kinnders...The shop is at the far end of Hogsmead, away from everything else..."

"I've seen it." He spoke in a low tone, "Is there anyway to reverse this?"

"No." She shook her head, "I'm sorry, there isn't."

He took a deep breath, "What if I kill someone? What happens then?"

"Then your really screwed..." She shook her head, and begain to cackle when he suddenly got up from his chair, and quickly made his way out of the room.

She quickly calmed herself, returning to her books, and was detoured a moment later, as Harry Potter sat in front of her, "What do you want?"

"Care to go swimming?"

"No thanks..."

"I heard you went swimming with Malfoy and his cronies last night, and now their all vampires..." Harry blinked easily.

"Not all of them..." Twilight turned the page of her book, "Just Draco."

"How? You didn't bite him did you?"

"No..." She shook her head, turning the page again, "He drank my blood, thats all."

"How?"

"Its really none of your business is it, Harry?"

"Listen Twi..." Harry whispered, "I want to be like you..."

She looked up at him, "You want to be like me?" She cackled, "Your stupid Harry Potter...very stupid..." 

"Twilight, I-...I..." He sighed, "I don't know...I just feel a connection between us..."

"You feel nothing between us." She shook her head again, "Go away...Stop talking to me...Its Sebrina your interested in..."

"Seb...Sebrina? Oh my..." Harry suddenly stood, running out of the room.


	12. Chapte Twelve

HTML

HEAD

META HTTP-EQUIV="Content-Type" CONTENT="text/html; charset=windows-1252"

META NAME="Generator" CONTENT="Microsoft Works 4.0"

/HEAD

BODY

PChapter 12./P

PRon, Harry, and Hermione sat in the library, talking in whispers, pretending to read a book for D.A.D.A class./P

PDo you really belive her though Harry? Ron asked, I mean she's a IRiddle/I. No pun intended. /P

PHarry rolled his eyes at his friend, Of course I belive her Ron./P

PShe stole my boyfriend. Hermione twisted a peice of paper between her fingers, Then she dumps him, and Snape...and Draco...and you! She turned to Harry, I want to strangle her soooo bad!/P

PHermione, calm yourself. Harry patted her shoulder, It's not really our concern./P

PDraco Malfoy is a vampire, Harry! Ron hissed, He doesn't know how to control himself, and Twilight won't help him! We could be in danger!/P

PDumbledore knows by now, Ron. I'm sure he'll force Twilight to help him with...Yea, well anyway... Harry begain to stand, I'm going to go back to the common room, care to join me?/P

P__/P

PTwilight sat in the back of the library once more. She was looking for an antidote for Draco. It had been an accident. Their had to be an antidote, or something. /P

PSuddenly he sat un front of her, I think it was a false alarm.../P

P/P

PI don't think I'm a vampire Twi./P

PWhat do you mean?/P

PDraco slid up his top lip, and the fangs where small canine teeth, /P

PGive me your hand./P

PDraco gave her an odd look, but held his hand out out to her which she pushed down onto the table, running her fingers across his wrist, feeling for a pulse./P

PSHe of course didn't have a pulse exactly. Well...she did when she wanted one. After all, vampires are the living dead.../P

PFaintly she felt one after searching, Your fine./P

PA-am I really? Why did I have fangs? Draco asked./P

PFalse alarm as you said. Probably didn't swallow enough blood thats all. She looked at him, closing the book infront of her, Are you okay?/P

PI'm fine. Why?/P

PHave you felt cold, or haven't had a pulse within the last few days?/P

P He shook his head giving her an odd look, Whats with this pulse stuff? Your a vampire and you have a pulse!/P

POnly when I want one. /P

PWhat do you mean?/P

PI will my heart to beat...So that to others I would apper normal. Thats all. She shrugged, Go do something useful Draco./P

PHe gave her a hauty look, and got up from his chair, Meet us out at the docks tonight?/P

P/P

PYou know...Pansy, Bruhilda, and a few of the other girls, and of course Crabbe and Goyle...along with some other boys./P

PNot to night Draco. I have work to be done. She turned from him, placing the book back on the shelf behind her./P

PHe looked slight rejected, but shrugged after a moment. Whatever. Have a nice evening Twi./P

PYou too Draco. She watched him walk out, and then followed after, taking a detour to Snapes office as they approached the correct corridor./P

PShe knocked tentivly on the door, and there was gruff, and strained, as she begain to push the door open./P

P She asked, sticking her head in, trying to keep the conversation as business like as possiable...if her planned worked./P

PShe had toyed with the male mind alot through her life. Each as pitiful as the last. And she needed something to do for awhile...and she ever so did like toying with Snapes. The difference with Snape was that she cared for him...deeply./P

PYes Twilight? He looked up at her./P

PCan I speak with you? She asked, closing the door as she slipped inside, and leaned agenst it, switching the lock over easily, and noislessly./P

PI-I suppose. He shrugged, standing up, closing the book infront of him, Anything the matter Twi?/P

P She sighed, brushing back a lock of hair from her face, It's just...I miss you Severus./P

PYou...you miss me? Serverus's voice wavered./P

PShe nodded slowly, I do. IOf course you do you blithering idiot! Your in love with him!/P

/IPThere was a certain shiver in both of their stomachs, as they took a step closer to each other, closing the gap easily, kissing each other with the weeks of lost passion between them, losing their breath before they finally pulled apart, still connecting with the tiny, meaningful, secound long kisses as Snape begain to walk backwards, the ach in his stomach turning./P

POh Severus... Twilight leaned her head agenst his chest, and meaing it, I've missed you./P

PI've missed you too Twi. He breathed heavily leaning back agenst the door of his bedroom, the doorknob biting at his back, God how I've missed you. He pressed his lips agenst the top of her head, Did you lock the door? Because we might now make it to the bedroom./P

PYea. I locked it. She whispered, But Severus...lets wait, please? She looked up at him, For awhile? So no one suspects anything?/P

PWho cares? He sighed, letting his back sag down agenst the door, Twilight, really. Who gives a damn?/P

PA lot of people will get suspicious... She spoke evenly./P

PYour a little tease, you know that. He whispered, You come in here and expect me Inot/I to want to make love with you?/P

PIt's not like that./P

PWhat is it like then? He whispered, his eyes flashing lightly, /P

PTwilight sighed as a bell rang, signaling dinner, It's time to go.../P

PTwilight...we don't have to go to dinner.../P

PIt will look odd.... She spoke forcfully, If neither one of us show up./P

PI haven't been to dinner in weeks. It would make no difference. I'm sure that the slytherins all think that your in the library like you have been for the last few nights.../P

PTwilight mulled it over, and then pressed her lips gentally agenst his, /P

PTonight then. He all but begged, You can't tease me like this, and expect to get away with it.../P

PI told Draco that I would think about going swimming with him tonight. She spoke to him evenly, If I'm not here by midnight, or a few minutes after, I'm not comming. /P

PFair enough...I'll see you then. He pressed his lips agenst hers, pulling her close./P

PUntil tonight then...Professer. She spoke the last word as a whisper, then pulled his head down for a quick kiss again, before going for the door unlocking it and retreating./P

P/P/BODY

/HTML


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Authors note: Ah...wasn't chapter 12 such a lovely, and cheesy chapter :o) Feel free to stop reading at ANY point!

Chapter 13

Twilight leaned agnest the dock watching Draco size up a jump off the dock, while Bruhilda, Pansy, and Blaise Zabini compaired swimsuit purchases, along while Crabbe, Goyle, and Milicent Bulstrode compaired arm mucsles.

"Draco..." Pansy whinned, "It's getting cold out...lets go in."

"Go on in..." Draco nodded toward the castle, "Twilight and I will get back eventually."

"Eventually." Pansy sighed, "Draaaaaco."

"What Pansy?" He asked, turning around, putting his hands on his hips.

"Lets go in...make your jump, and lets go in..." 

"Are you afraid to walk up to the castle alone or something?" Draco asked.

"No..." She sighed. "Come on Bruhilda...Blaise." She stood, sighing, "See you all in the morning."

"Good night." Draco rolled his eyes, and started sizing up his jump again, "You three can go too." He nodded at Crabbe, Goyle, and Milicent.

Without question they turned and started up to the castle, after the girls, and continuing with their conversation.

Draco made his jump eaisly, and tip toed over to where Twilight leaned, watching her for a moment, "Are you cold?"

"Not really...Do you want to go in?"

"You want to go some place more private?"

"If you want to." She shrugged, "We can always just stay here...the bushes give us a little privacy."

Draco breathed slowly, and closed the little gap between then, pushing her up agenst the dock, "Twi, you don't know what you do to me..."

Twi felt his knee press between her own, and she jumped up onto the dock, "Draco, maybe we should go some place private?"

"Why?" Draco asked, "Would it make you feel better if we went somewhere, where people can't see us?"

"Well I'm not saying they can see us...I just think it would be better that way..."

"Then theirs nothing wrong this this area..."

"Hold on..." She pressed a finger agenst his lips, and she leaned back grabbing her wand, murmering words an and a silver mist fell over them, and she knew that from the outside, they appered to no longer be there.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"A simple invisablilty mist..." She slid back down into the water, "It will only last an hour...so we need to be quick, all right?"

Draco nodded, and ground his hips agenst hers, "Maybe we should do this on the dock."

"Why?" She asked, "Nothings going to hurt us. We already put that spell across this half of the lake. The squid isn't going to get us." She laughed.

"IT would be a little more comfortable." He sighed.

"Says who?" She asked, and begain to slid the straps of her swim suit off her shoulders, and she tossed her swim suit onto the dock, then gentaly pulled Draco closer before sliding his swim trunks off, tossing them up onto the dock beside hers, and pulled him up close "See? It wasn't hard." She let her hands run down his bare hips.

"But it will be...hard to do it in water..." He breathed the cold water between them stiring, sending shivers through him.

"We can try..." She whisperd.

"I-i don't think so." 

"Why?" She asked, rubbing her hands agenst his chest, "We can go on the dock if you like...but we get more coverage if the mist breaks before its supposed to."

"What if we go on that little piece of land," Draco nodded behind her where the dock started, "Under the dock..."

Twilight shrugged, "Sure...which ever you prefur." She swam to the shallow water, and under the dock, where it was muddy, and fairly deep, but the water was cold, and clear.

Draco ran a hand along her shoulder as they streached in the water, their heads just bearly above water, lying on the sand beneath them, and the dock was only three inches above them.

"Draco, what time is it?" Twilight asked, running her hands up his bare back, and down his hips, and thighs.

"Why? It's Eleven forty five..." Draco glanced at his watch (waterproof of course), "Don't tell me you have someplace to be!"

"I have to go Draco." She slid out from under him, and took a duck under the water, then as she hoisted herself up, she was dressed, "I'll talk to you in the morning." She leaned down one last time, and pressed her lips agenst his, after grabbing her robes, and swimsuit, wringing water out of it as she ran up the dock, and into the castle.

Draco watched after her exasperated. He had just been about to make love to her, and she had to_leave him _. Probably for some other guy too. He rolled his eyes, and swam down to where his swim trunks where, pulling them on before he got out of the water, following the tracks that she had made on her way back up to the castle.

Meanwhile, Twilight was just running down into the dungon's, and taking the turn towards Snape's classroom, when she heard voices ahead, comming from his office, and she hid behind a suit of armor as she heard the voices.

"I'm warning you Snape..." 

"I've heard your warnings Viktor. They mean nothing."

"Whatever. I've tried to wary you from her, but if you don't agree, I suppose I shall just have to find something better to do during your funeral."

"Shut up, and get out..." Viktor Krum was shoved past her, and he stumbled down the hall, laughing wickedly, and Snape pulled his door shut firmly.

Twilight slipped from her hiding place, and knocked on the door, "Severus?"

He pulled the door open, "Hello Twilight."

"You did not forget did you?" She asked, looking at him with innocent eyes.

"Of course not." He sighed, pulling her into his arms, causing her to drop her swimsuit, and robes, along with her wand, "I've been thinking about it all afternoon."

Twilight suddered, her eyes fall shut, shivering as he slid her tee-shirt up, his long, cold fingers brushing agenst her stomach, and sides, and she begain to pull down the zipper on the back of his robes, letting it fall to the ground, leaving him with just a pair of silkish pajama pants, which was what he wore as they backed up into the bedroom, closing the door behind them, locking it, and sinking down onto the floor, the bed being (apperently) to far away.

Sliding the pants off, and tossing them to the side, Severus unbottoned Twilight's jeans, also tossing them aside, "Your all wet..."

She giggled, "In more ways then one, eh?"

He gave her a slight smile rubbing his hands across her stomach, and then under her, and across her back, "God I've missed you."

"I've missed you." She pulled him down, kissing him, "How did we ever get so messed up?"

"I don't remember..." He shook his head, his hair falling down over his face, "But lets just forget it?"

Twilight nodded, letting her hands run along Severus's back, "Lets."

With a churlish roughness, grinding agenst Twilight, not yet entering, but he knew that they where both ready for it, estatic for it. 

As it all ended, and closes his eyes, giving one last thrust, he let himself sink down across Twi, kissing the colom of her throut, ducking his head, pressing his forhead agenst the top of her chest, listening to her breath steady.

Twilight calmed herself, running her fingerips lazily down his back, pressing her lips agenst his hair, nudging his face upward, kissing him full on the mouth, holding his face in her hands.

He smiled, laughing lightly, "What do you say we try it on the bed where it's softer next time?"

She smiled, rolling onto her side, watching as he stood slowly, still shaking from the impact of it all, "Sounds like fun..."

He gave her a slight smile, and unlocked the door, grabbing the clothes from infront of the door, and shutting it again, flipping the lock, "Get into bed...." 

"Oh...so rough..." She got up onto her knees, as he walked closer to her, and tugged him infront of herself, kissing her way up his stomach, and chest and finally wrapping her arms around his neck, "So, so rough."


	14. Chapter 14- The End.

CHapter Fourteen; Final Showdown.

Viktor Krum sat in the darkest cornor of the SCR, his hands brushing something in the folds of his cloak as Twilight stepped into the room, glancing around making sure it was emtpy.

"Hello Twilight." He spoke as she started to climb the stairs, standing behind her.

"Oh...hello Vik-" He pressed the stake he'd had hidden in his cloak agenst her throut, drawing blood.

"I'm going to kill you now." He spoke softly, "The quieter you are, the better, because everyone else is trying to sleep."

"With that peice of iron?" She asked, glancing down at the stake in his hand, "Bullshit."

"No...Goodbye Twi." He let the stake draw blood as he dragged the stake down her neck, ripping her robe open as he let it stop at her stomach.

"Your not going to kill me , Viktor..." She laughed, watching him.

"Are you mocking me?" He asked, twisting  the stake, burning her skin.

She sucked in a breath, "Where did you find it."

"It doesn't matter..." He whispered, and quickly touched his lips to hers, while thrusting the stake into her stomach, her scream caught in her throut, her eyes widened, and blood seeping out of her mouth, down the cornors of her lips.

"See you in Hell sweetheart..." Viktor spoke, his accent completely gone, as he fled.

 __________

A/N: Wasn't that just FABOO?! Sorry it was so short...but it's really the best ending a fic like mine cane have right?" I mean theres just so mush FEELING in it! Ya know! I think it was WONDERFUL!!!! Ya know?! Sorry it took so long! 

R/R!~  Samma


End file.
